Help each other
by shinkendetective
Summary: Yusei and Aki meet and together they help each other with problems in their lives. Still bad at summaries. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone welcome to my new fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Yugioh 5ds.**

**Preface **

**Here are some things to know before the story**

**All of the characters in this story go to duel academy**

**Yusei's parents are alive and he has a little brother.**

**Yusei Jack and Rua do have shooting star dragon Scar red nova dragon and Life stream dragon.**

**Yusei and Jack will have clear mind and burning soul. **

**Aki's parents are divorced and she lives with her mom.**

Ch1

Meet Yusei

How many of you who have a little brother or sister ever wished there was a way you could trade the one you have for a better one? Believe you me I never wished there was a way now more than ever.

Oh I'm Yusei by the way Yusei Fudo, and right now I wished I was anywhere but home right now.

"How can we trust you to go out by yourself again after this?" My mom, Shiori Fudo, was yelling to my little brother Setsuna. "Would you just shut the fuck up Mom!" Setsuna yelled right back to her. "HEY DON'T EVER LET ME HEAR YOU TALK THAT WAY TO YOUR MOTHER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME!" My Dad, Hakase Fudo, Yelled at the top of his lungs.

Let me bring you up to speed on what's happening: You see my brother said he and his friends were going to the movies, turns out they were hanging out with some idiots from Duel Academy and were doing drugs and drinking. However they made such a ruckus that someone called the police and they were all taken down to the station. The rest is happening right now.

"We have told you over and over again the dangers of drugs and alcohol and yet you do them anyway why?" Was what mom asked.

"The two of them were making fun of us calling us mama's boy and chickens. So we just wanted to prove them wrong that's why!"

Then the two guys they were with had to probably be Axel McCormick and his flunky Bret Cress. They did that to everyone who said no to them, even me and my friends, but hardly anyone ever listen to them. Unfortunately my brother had to be one of the few.

So for the rest of the night there was nothing but yelling and yelling this is how it has been going since I was fourteen and it hasn't been slowing down for the past 3 years. However I'll save the story of how it all happened for later in this story. For now let's move on to what happen the next day. I was walking to school when I heard a voice calling up from behind. "Hey Yusei wait up." It was the voice of my best friend Jack Atlas.

"Hey man what's up?" was his first question. "Setsuna got arrested yesterday." I replied. "Okay enough said." Jack said. Jack knew all about the arguments, he was there when a few of them happen in fact, which made it really embarrassing. "Hey Yusei Jack, wait up!" A voice called to us. It was my other friend Crow Hogan.

"Hi Crow." Jack and I said at the same time.

"What's up?" He said after he caught up.

"Yusei's brother got arrested." Jack replied, Crow also knew about my family, "Man that's rough." I wanted to change the subject. "Can we talk about something else?" Luckily both of them knew how I felt about this subject. So we started talking about other things. Then right after we entered the high school the Guidance Consular Mrs. Sagiri walked up to us.

"Yusei I'm glad I caught you. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You see we have a new student here and I was supposed to show her around but unfortunately a meeting came up at the last second and I have to go. So I was wondering if you could take my place and show her around for me." I thought about it for a minute then I figured what the hell it will take my mind off yesterday.

"Alright sure." I said

"Thank you." Mrs. Sagiri replied. "Follow me then."

I said bye to Jack and Crow and followed Mrs. Sagiri to her office. When we entered I saw, and I had to admit, a beautiful girl waiting. She was about 5'10, my age, Japanese, long red hair. Now I'm not usually interested in that stuff but for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked just like a real angel. Although I could tell that there was also something about her that Mrs. Sagiri didn't notice. Something sad.

That's when Mrs. Sagiri said. "Yusei Fudo meet Aki Izayoi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is ch2. I would like to thank my friend Emily Schmidt for helping me with this chapter. Also I forgot to mention that in this story Aki has a brother as well.**

Chapter 2

Meet Aki

Unfortunate things don't happen as we would like them to. Not to the people we hope anyway. They seem to draw back on us from time to time, and bring us to the ultimate realization that things aren't going to go as we would hope to those who deserve it. I remember when I was fourteen, Mira Keller had said "You're parents are going to get divorced. That's what my momma thinks." At the time I didn't give a damn what her "momma" thought. I punched her in the face for that, and as we sat in the principles office I remember praying to God that her parents would get the divorce instead. Needless to say it didn't work, and I figured that it was a bad thing to pray for anyway.

I think things started going down hill when I was about nine. I don't know how it got this bad, but the whole point was that life wasn't the same as it used to be. One big happy family. Isn't that all every kid wants? One big, happy, not so screwed up, family. Arguments became, yelling matches. Yelling matches became fights. Fights became violent boxing matches. I hid in my room from them. Ichiro (my older brother) always seemed to disappear more often with friends when they happened. I was left to deal with them on my own. Having very few friends because of how "weird" I was.

"Aki, where did you put that box with all the bowls and plates in it?" asked my mother as I was trying to carefully unload our fine china.

"I didn't bring that one in."

"Who did then? One of the movers?"

"No, Ichiro did... I think." I said uncertain.

What I was certain of was this: I didn't want to be here. I wanted to be back in our old house, where mom and dad still loved each other. I didn't want to be in this mess. I quietly kept my thoughts to myself. There was no point in bringing all this up after-the-fact, and certainly no point trying to make it all work out. My mother continued to seek out my older brother in hopes of finding the dishes she wanted. I stood looking at the boxes around me. A song lyric came into my head at that moment: _"A broken home was not the place they intended this to end."_ "Daily Planet, 'Six String Rocketeer'." I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" asked Ichiro as he wandered his way into what was supposed to be our new dining room, but resembled more of a disaster zone.

"Band name and song title from a lyric that popped into my head." I said to him casually. I remembered it well. It was one of dad's favorite bands.

"You're so weird." He said as he walked through the threshold from our dining room to the living room.

"Take _off_ your _shoes when_ you're in the _house_ Ichiro!" Yelled my mother as her petite frame scuttled behind him. She looked as though she had aged several days in a week's time.

"Oka-san? Which room is going to be mine?" I asked after her. She didn't hear me. The story of my life.

The next day was school. Another day of uncertainty. A new place, with new people, and none of which would understand who I was or where I came from. As we drove our beige Impala into the parking lot I knew it was going to be terrifying. Our whole trip was silent until that moment.

"Aki, you'll like this school. I know you aren't happy with the choice your Oto-san and I have made, but don't think of this as a punishment. Think of this as a new start for our family...a healing process" I looked out the window at the building. A horde of stairs lumbered their way up to a very sinister looking iron door, in the most ugly shade of forest green, which seemed to be the mouth of the old brick building. What she saw as a new start, I saw as a prison cell.

Once I got into the building things didn't seem so bad. The office was apparently redone recently. I assumed this because it had that "new" smell, and seemed far too clean. Sterile like a hospital clinic kind of clean. I wasn't sure what to do once my mother left. She mouthed "I love you" as she walked out. I sat in a chair waiting. I hated what was going on with my life. I was completely alone in a world I didn't understand or know. "Please God... get me through today...just today." I whispered quietly, hopping the fact that I said it out loud would help Him hear better.

"I'd show you around my dear, but unfortunately I have other business that I had forgotten about so I'll quickly arrange for a student to show you around." Said Mrs. Sagiri as she placed me in one of the seats in her office.

"Okay." I managed to mutter, before she quickly bustled her way out of the room. I hardly had a chance to see what she looked like, except for her green jacket and red shoes (which were glaringly bright), but she smelled slightly of sweet pea blossoms. For some reason it was comforting to know she wore the same scent as my mother. A moment later I was being introduced to a young man about my age.

"Yusei Fudo meet Aki Izayoi."

He was about 5'10" with Black spikey hair, with yellow stripes on them. He had kind eyes, yet at the same time they also looked empty, like there was no life in and there was a part of him seemed to stiffen up at the sight of me. _Oh great he hates me_.

"Hello." I managed as I stood bowed slightly.

He stood there.

"Hello?" I said again.

"Oh, um, h-hi." he stuttered.

"So you've been in this school long?" I asked as we walked down the hall. An attempt (once again) to break our awkward silence.

"Most of my life." He said as we passed door after door.

He seemed to have some kind of nervous tension about him. Hardly answering questions in more than bits and phrases. He showed me the pool, the library, the science lab, the green house, the court yard, and the cafeteria. Each time he introduced another room it was very simple "This is the..." fill in the blank...and nothing else. It was like he was trying to keep from looking at me and talking too much. It was becoming unnerving.

"You know, you don't have to be so stiff right?" I said. He stopped and looked at me.

"You think I'm stiff?" He said in sudden alarm.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're not in general, but you seem to be right now and you don't have to be. I'm not going to bite you or anything. "

Perhaps I had said this a little too harshly because alarm increased on his face. I felt bad.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so abrasive. I do that when I'm nerved up. This past week has been really rough for me! My parents just got divorced, my mom just moved us here, I don't want to be in this school or in this town and I'm just..." I trailed off. We stopped walking simultaneously. I was at a loss for words, which rarely happens to a girl with a large vocabulary. "It's just so..." I couldn't think of anything else to describe it. Nothing seemed strong enough.

"Fucking retarded?" Suggested Yusei. I looked at him and smiled.

"Exactly!" I said.

"Story of my life." he replied with an exasperated half smile complimented by an eye roll.

"I know what you mean." I assured him wrinkling my nose with distaste, and so he continued the tour. Something told me that Yusei and I might have a lot in common. I was now looking forward to getting to know him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A question

Aki Izayoi: From everything she had just told me I could tell right away that she was similar to me in some ways. She was having family problems also but it was a bit different for her since her parents were divorced. Then right away having to transfer to a new school and doing everything in your power to stop it and in the end only failing. Here I thought I was the only one going through that. "Color me idiot." I said to myself. I was beginning to think that she and I might become good friends.

"So where do you move from?" I asked trying to start a conversation and break the awkward silence that was there again.

"We moved from America." She replied.

"You said that your parents are divorce. Sorry to hear that." I said next.

"Don't worry about it. "Things like that just happen, and there's nothing you can do about it." She said, but I could tell that she was just holding back what she was really feeling. "So how did you end up here in Neo domino city anyway?" I asked.

She replied by saying. "My mom grew up here back when it was just know as Domino Cit and she felt that we should have a new beginning and so she decided that the best way was to get back to her roots. So she looked and found this place. So that's how we ended up here."

"It must be tough having to leave all your friends like that." I said. "Kind of." She started off. "I didn't really have many friends on the account I was considered weird."

I was a little surprised by that. "How so?" I asked.

"Well." She began. "You know what...I really don't know. People just tell me I'm strange so often. I don't know what makes them think I'm weird."

"_Interesting_" I thought to myself. I was just going to have to wait and see for myself to see what make her weird.

I asked to see her schedule and notice that we had second hour, lunch and last hour together. That's when I heard growling noises. Turns out it was Aki's stomach. Her face then turned into a huge shade of red. I smiled a little and said. "Hungry I take it?"

"I was too nervous to eat breakfast this morning." She said.

"Come on I'll take you back that way." I said.

We were about to enter when Aki asked. "Yusei I was wondering if I could ask you one more question before we go in."

"Sure" I answered. "What is it?"

Aki was about to ask, bit then she began to look a little nervous. "Um on second thought maybe I shouldn't have said anything." She said.

"Don't worry." I told her. "Go ahead and ask."

"Okay." She said. "My question is about your eyes."

It was a bit surprising that that was her question. "What about my eyes?" I asked.

"Well I was just wondering why is it that you try to make them look lively even though they actually look so sad and empty."

I just stood there, with my "Empty Eyes", wide open. "How did she notice that?" I said to myself. I made sure not even Jack and Crow would ever notice, and they know about my problems. All I could keep thinking after that was "_Who is this girl_?" She just stood there waiting for me to answer but I couldn't think of one. Then finally one, that I hope was good enough to convince her for now at least, came.

"Oh no there not sad they just look like that because I'm a little exhausted, didn't get much sleep last night." I lied.

Aki just stood there unconvinced. I know pathetic answer but it was the best I could come up with, usually I have an answer to any question people ask me but for the first time it was hard to find one. But lucky for me in the end Aki said. "Oh okay sorry."

"Don't worry about it." I said.

I managed to avoid that landmine but I knew that it wasn't the end I knew she would bring up the subject again and next time I might not have an answer.

Aki Izayoi a girl who was in some ways just like me, a girl who I felt I would become good friends with, a girl who was the first to ever notice how I really felt.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Ninja

While I was waiting in line to get food while I was still thinking about how Yusei looked when I asked him about his eys. I still couldn't stop thinking about how he looked struggling to find an answer he thought I would believe. After a few more minutes I decided to wait and then maybe he'll tell me the truth.

I found him waiting around the entrance looking like he was deep in thought. I walked up and tapped his shoulder then he just turned and said. "You ready to meet the gang?"

"Yes." I replied

We looked around to see where his friends called Jack and Crow were, we found them in the way back and it looked like they were just about to finish a duel.

"**Black Wing Armored Master** attack Jacks **Red Dragon Archfiend." **The guy with orange spiked hair called out.

The blond sent his card to the graveyard.

"_So the Orange Spike is Crow and the Blond is Jack." _I thought to myself

"Now I'll have **Black Wing Gale the whirlwind **attack you directly. I end my turn." Crow continued.

With that blond lost 1300 life points. From what I could see this is what was happening:

Jack has had 300 life points left and no card in his hand or field. While Crow on the other hand had black wing armored master and gale the whirlwind and 600 life points left.

Crow sat there smiling believing that he was going to win.

"My move." Jack called out. "Draw."

Jack looked at his card and smiled.

"Sorry Crow but you still have a long way to go before you can beat Jack Atlas." He said.

"What?" Crow asked.

Jack then continued with his turn. "I play **Monster Reborn**. Thanks to this card I can revive one monster from either of our graveyards and I choose my **Red Dragon Archfiend." **

Jack then brought the card back from the graveyard pile and placed it on the field.

"Now." Jack continued. "I'll have my dragon attack your whirlwind."

With that Crow lost.

"Ah man come on I had you." Crow complained.

That's how the game works Crow." Yusei said to him.

Crow then jumped in surprise and turned. Then said. "Oh hey Yusei I didn't even notice you. How do you always manage to sneak up on people like that?"

"I'm a ninja." Yusei replied.

The next second Crow saw me and said. "Oh hey you're the new girl right?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Nice to meet you I'm Crow Hogan and this guy over here is Jack Atlas."

"Pleasure." Jack said.

"It's nice to meet both of you." I said.

So the rest of the small breakfast period I got a chance to know about Jack and Crow but we hardly talked about Yusei. Hopefully I would get to know him as time went on. Seconds later we heard the bell ring signaling that the school day was about to start.

"Come on." Yusei started saying. "I'll walk you to class."

"Thanks." I said.

"See ya in gym class Yusei." Crow said.

"Yeah, later." Yusei replied.

My first class was English after we arrived at the entrance Yusei said. "I'll wait here to take you to your next class. Sound good?"

"Sure." I replied.

"Okay see you then." He said.

English wasn't that bad of a class. After I got through introducing myself I had no problems and the class went by quickly. Finally the bell rang I walked out and tried to find Yusei but I didn't see him anywhere.

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked me.

It took me by surprise I turned around and saw that it was Yusei.

"Yusei? How? I didn't even see you."

"Like I told Crow I'm a ninja." He replied.

It was definitely going to be interesting to get to know Yusei.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Eyes/Shadow

There was something about Aki Izayoi that I couldn't put my finger on. The question about my eyes still bothered me. But what really got to me was that shadow I saw lingering over her. She was caring something heavy on her back. I was in my first period trying to take notes but I couldn't pay attention.

"_How did she notice that?" _I kept thinking to myself.

"Hey Yusei you okay? Yusei?" A voice called to me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw that it was Jack who was trying to talk to me.

"I'm sorry Jack what did you say?" I asked him.

"I asked asking what you were thinking about." He replied.

"Oh nothing much." I lied.

Jack then turned his head back to his notebook and said, "I bet your thinking about the new girl."

"Am not." I whispered to him.

"Whatever." Was his only reply.

Just then the bell rang ending first period.

"See you in gym class Jack." I said to him.

"Yeah later." He replied.

I walk to Aki's class and notice she was looking for me.

"Looking for someone?" I asked.

She jumped a little in surprise.

"Yusei? How? I didn't even see you."

"Like I told Crow I'm a ninja." I said to her.

We walk to second period all the while she was telling me how her first class went. I was glad to see that she was enjoying her first day she didn't seem as nervous then she was earlier today.

We arrived at the entrance of the room. However the door was locked. I took a look at my stop watch there was still about 5 minutes till class started.

I turned to see that Aki was looking at my stop watch. She then looked at me and said, "That's a pretty cool looking watch."

"Thanks." I replied.

"Where did you get it?" Was Aki's next question.

"It was a gift from my dad. It belonged to his great grandfather who passed it down to his son then to the next generation till it came time for me to have it." I replied.

"That's awesome." Aki replied.

"Yeah." I said.

After that we both sat down next to the entrance and just waiting for the teacher to come and open the door.

Then I decided to ask Aki something. "Aki can I ask what might be a personal question?"

Her eyebrows rose a bit, than she said, "Go ahead."

"What type of burden are you carrying?"

She just stood there surprised just as I was when she asked about my eyes. She was about to make up a lie but I interrupted.

"Don't even try to lie. You noticed my eyes being hollow, and I notice the shadow lingering over you.

She said nothing for a few seconds then smiled and said. "Tell you what I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours."

"Oh interesting but why spoil it. It will be more fun to figure it out myself." I told her.

"The same about yours as well." She said to me.

After that we just started laughing.

Just then the bell rang. Class was just about to start. Aki had a disappointed look on her face I could tell she wanted to actually talk as did I.

"If you want you can hang out with me and my friends after school." I said to her.

Her expression changed from sad to happy and she said. "I would like that."

"Great." I said.

As we walk into the classroom I kept thinking that Aki and I would have one weird yet great friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Team 5ds

Yusei Fudo. I could tell there was more to him then what could be seen. He noticed my problems just from looking at me. I was looking forward to finding out what his secret was.

The rest of the day went by good. I think I may actually like being here. The day finally ended Yusei and I caught up with Jack and Crow.

"Hey guys." Yusei called out to them.

"Hey you two." Crow said.

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Yusei replied.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"To meet up with the rest of our group." Crow replied.

I was interested to see who the rest of Yusei's friends were.

As we walked outside we went to the elementary part of the academy.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"This is where the other two members of our team are." Yusei replied.

We walked to the duel field and found what looked to be a tag duel.

On one side there was a kid with glasses and a kid with long black hair covering half his face. While on the other there were two kids, one boy and one girl twins I guessed with long greenish hair.

From what I could see the team of glasses and hair glasses had 600 life points and on his side of the field was Gaia Knight the Force of Earth.

While the kid with the big hair had also 500 life points and on his side of the field was Machine king.

While on the green hair team the boy had a 100 life points one facedown card and a Power Tool Dragon on the field while the girl had 300 life points and on her field Sunlight unicorn.

"Give it up you two you can't beat us." The kid with the hair said.

"No way!" The green haired boy yelled.

"My turn." The green haired boy called out. "Draw." The boy then smiled. "Yes. I summon **Morptronic Lantron**." **(Machine/Tuner. Atk 200/Def 200)**

"Now I tune my l,level one Lantron with my level seven Power Tool Dragon."

The boy then did a synchro chant. "**The Courage and Power to protect the world's peace is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon**!" **(Dragon/Effect. Atk 2900/Def 2400)**

Just then an actually dragon version of Power Tool Dragon appeared.

"Now thanks to my dragons ability both Ruka and my life points can increase to 4000."

Both of their life meters went up to 4000.

"_So the girls name is _Ruka." I thought to myself.

"Now," the boy continued. "Life Stream Dragon attack **Machine King**. Life is a beauty howl!"

The dragon shot a steam from its mouth and destroyed Machine King. With that hair boys life points went down to 0.

The boy with the glasses looked nervous.

"M-my turn draw." He then smiled. I play the spell **Tremendous Fire. **I may take 500 points of damage but you take 1000 points.

As I watched glasses life points drop to 100 I thought to myself again, "_So the boys name is Rua." _But Rua's life points stayed at 4000.

"What's going on?" The boy with glasses asked.

"Life Stream Dragon has another effect. While he is on the field all effect damage I would take is negated." Rua said.

"N-no way." The boy with glasses said.

"Sorry but that's how it goes sometimes." Ruka said.

"Then I'll have my knight attack Ruka's sunlight Unicorn." Glasses said.

However glasses knight didn't move.

"What now?" Glasses yelled.

Just then Rua spoke, "I just activated my facedown card **Threatening Roar **thanks to this card you can't attack this turn.

"No way." Glasses said again.

"My move." Ruka called out. "Draw. I summon nettles." **(Plant/Tuner. Atk 1200/Def 400)**

Next I play the equip spell **Synchro Boost **on my Unicorn. This will increase his level by one and his attack by 500." **(Atk 18002300)** Now I tune my level five **Sunlight Unicorn** with my level 2 **Nettles.**

Just like Rua Ruka did a synchro chant.

"The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth Ancient Fairy Dragon!" **(Dragon/Effect. Atk 2100/Def 3000)**

Just then a beautiful dragon appeared.

"Now I play the spell card **Block Attack** this card will switch your knight into defense mode, now I play the equip spell **Fairy Meteor Crush.** Now if my dragon attacks a defense mode monster then the difference between my dragons atk and your monsters def is dealt to you as damage. Ancient Fairy Dragon attack. Eternal Sunshine!"

With that the dragons wings shone with light and destroyed the knight and glasses life points dropped to 0.

"Ah man. I thought we had you two." Glasses said.

"It was close though." Ruka said. "Right Rua?" She continued.

"WE WON WE WON!" Rua yelled.

Ruka then slapped Rua on the head.

"Oh what was that for Ruka?" Rua shouted.

"How's about showing some respect to our opponents." She said to him.

Rua then looked at big hair and glasses then said, "Good match."

"Yeah same to you." Glasses said.

"Whatever." Big hair said and left.

"Later." Glasses said.

"Congratulations you two." Yusei said.

The twins turned his heads to see us.

"Hey Yusei, Jack, Crow." Rua called out as he and Ruka ran up to us. Then both of them looked at me and Rua said, "Hey who is she?"

Ruka then smacked him on the head again.

"Ow! Ruka would you cut that out!" Rua yelled at her.

"Rua don't be rude that is not what you say when you meet someone." She said to Rua.

"I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness. Let me start this over. I'm Ruka and this is my annoying twin brother Rua."

She then extended her hand out to me and Rua did the same.

I smiled shook both their hands and said, "It's nice to meet you Ruka and Rua I'm Aki Izayoi."

"Hey Aki are you going to be joining team 5ds?" Rua asked.

"Team 5ds?" I asked

"That's the name of our group." Yusei replied.

I thought that was a pretty cool name.

"How did you come up with the name?" I asked.

"Simple." Yusei replied.

Then he and the others all took a card from their decks and showed them to me. I notice that they were all dragon types.

"I get it. 5ds means five dragons." I said.

"Correct," Yusei said. Then he continued. "The ace cards of all their decks are dragon types."

"Well then I don't know if I should join," Then I took a card from my deck, it was Black Rose Dragon, and showed it to them. "Cause my ace card is a dragon type to. I don't think team 6ds has a good ring to it."

"Don't worry about it." Jack said.

"It's just a name." Crow said.

"Come on. You have fun." Rua said.

"We would be happy if you did." Ruka said.

"Guys don't pressure her it's Aki's choice." Yusei said to them.

I thought about it. It would be fun to be part of a team. And if I wanted to find out more about Yusei and finding out about his hollow eyes then joining this team would be perfect. Plus I do like hanging out with him.

"Actually Yusei. I would like to join." I said.

"Alright!" Rua yelld.

"That's great." Ruka said.

Yusei looked at me, gave a small smile, extended his hand, and said. "Well then Aki welcome to the world of team 5ds."

I took his hand and shook it and said, "Thank You."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

At Yusei's House

Even though I told the others not to pressure Aki into joining our team I actually wanted her to join as well. I really did have a good time hanging out with her today and I did want to find out more about her. So I was really glad when she said yes.

We were on our way to my house. When we got there we immediately went to the garage where Jacks, Crows, and my D-Wheels were.

"Wow these duel runners are incredible." Aki said. "Where did you get these?" She then asked.

"We made them." I replied.

"Wow really!" Aki said. "That's amazing. Why didn't you use them today?" She asked.

"They needed some repairs the exhaust systems were acting up." Jack said.

"Don't worry Jack they are finished." Yusei said.

After that we went inside and as the others settled in the living room I took time to show Aki around. It took about 10 minutes to show her the entire house except my room. Except my room which was a mess right now.

"What do your parents do?" She asked.

"My dad's a scientist studying Ener-D, while my mom is head chief at Domino Restaurant."

"That's impressive." She said.

Then I asked, "What is your mom going to do here?"

"She wants to work at the hospital as a nurse then work her way up to become an actual doctor."

"Nice." I said.

Aki nodded then look at a picture of me my Mom and Dad and Setsuna. "This your little brother?" She asked.

"Yep that's Setsuna." I replied.

Just then we heard the door slam.

"Now you go to your room and think about what you have done!" I heard my mom yell.

"Great." I said.

As Aki and I walked to the kitchen we passed Setsuna who looked shoved right past me without saying anything.

When we got in the kitchen I said, "Hi mom."

She looked by with a bit of a peeved look on her face then said, "Oh hi honey. How was school today?" Then she turned to look at Aki. "Oh I'm sorry hello."

"Hello." Aki replied. "I'm Aki Izayoi. It's nice to meet you Ms Fudo."

"It's nice to meet you too dear. My husband told me that we received new neighbors but we had no idea they were the famous Izayoi's." My mom said.

This surprised me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Aki's father is a high supreme senator. He helped contribute many of the things that we use here in New Domino City. Mom replied.

I turned to look at Aki who was blushing a bit.

I began to see why her parents were divorced.

"How was your first day?" My mom then asked Aki.

"It was good your son here help me out." Aki replied.

"That was nice of you Yusei."

Just then Setsuna came barging in push me away and open the fridge.

"Setsuna! I thought I told you to go to your room!" Mom yelled.

"I'm just getting something to drink. Get off my case will ya." Setsuna replied.

"Hey!" My mom began to yell. "Watch how you talk to me young man."

"Whatever." Was all Setsuna said before he left.

"By the way why are you home early?"

Mom sighed then said, "Your brother and his friends wanted to ditch school so they tried to pull the fire alarm and sneak out during the ruckus but luckily a teacher found them before they could and sent them to the principal's office."

"Unbelievable." I said.

"Then the school called me and I had to pick him up. He is suspended for tomorrow."

"I see." Was all I could say.

It was a bit embarrassing to have to be told all this with Aki in the same room.

Then my mom said, "But anyway how are you and your family holding up Aki? The divorce was reported on the news. I am sorry to hear that."

"Oh it's nothing to worry about. We're doing fine." Aki replied.

"Hey Yusei, Aki come on you two are missing a good show here!" Crow yelled.

"We'll be right there!" I yelled to him.

After an hour or so dad came home and after introducing him to Aki mom told him about Setsuna. However just as Mom finished the story Setsuna came down again and said,

"We just wanted to skip one day why is everyone making a big deal out of it."

Then another daily argument broke out between the three of them.

Aki and I left to join Jack and the others. It was really embarrassing to have my family arguing with my friends in the house.

After an hour of all of us flipping through channels everyone decided it was time to leave.

"Alright see you all tomorrow." Jack said as he got on his D-Wheel and left."

"Later guys." Crow said and left.

"Will see you two tomorrow." Ruka said as she and Rua left.

Aki and I were the only ones left in the garage.

"I better get going to." Aki said.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

As I was about to enter Aki said, "Yusei would you like to come over for a bit?"

I thought about it for a minute. Believe it or not my parents and brother were still arguing. I decided anywhere would be better then in there right now.

"Sure." I said.

I walked to my D-Wheel and took out an extra helmet inside from the seat.

"Here." I said throwing the helmet to her.

"Um I've never ridden on a D-Wheel before." She told me.

"Don't worry." I told her. "Just grab on to me and you'll be fine."

"Okay." She said. Although I could tell she was nervous.

We both got on and headed to Aki's house.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

At Aki's House

It was a real experience riding on a D-wheel I must say. As we pulled in to my house and got off the D-Wheel I could feel my body shaking a bit.

As we went into the house a voice called out. "Aki honey is that you?" It was my mom.

"Yes mom." I said to her.

"How was your first day, Oh I see you brought a guest over." Mom said as she was coming out of the kitchen. "How do you do I'm Setsuko Izayoi nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you to Ma'am I'm Yusei Fudo."

"Well Yusei don't feel like a stranger please make yourself at home." Mom told him.

"Thank you." Yusei replied.

After I gave Yusei the full tour of the house and unlike him showed him my room. After the tour the phone rang.

"Aki can you get that?" Mom called out to me.

"Okay!" I yelled back to her.

"Hello Izayoi residence." However who was on the other end I didn't expect to hear from for a long time.

"Hello Aki sweetheart it's Dad. How are you?"

"Oh hi Dad. I'm fine."

"Good. Listen sweetheart could I talk to your mother for a bit?" Dad asked.

"Um okay." I replied.

I knew I was going to regret this later.

"Here mom." I said handing her the phone.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Dad." I answered.

My mom did not have a happy look on her face.

"Hand the phone to me." She said.

I did as she told.

"Hello?" She said. "No. I told you already I will not let our kids live with you and that woman!" Mom began to yell.

I walked out of the room to find Yusei waiting by the door.

"I think I should go." He said.

I nodded. I could see that he knew that now wasn't a perfect time to be here but I could also see that he didn't want to be here.

Before he left though he handed me a piece of paper with numbers on it and said, "That's my cell number call me whenever you want."

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem. See you tomorrow." He said. Then he was gone.

My parents argued over the phone for about 20 minutes finally it was over. My mom then came into my and we had one of our conversations that started since this whole divorce.

"I'm sorry I argued in front of your friend like that." Mom started.

"It's alright." Was all I said to her.

"Aki you know we both," She started but I interrupted since I heard this time and time again.

"We both love you and Ichigo very much."

"Please don't do that." She said.

"Sorry." I replied to her.

"It's okay. But I just can trust your father anymore after what he did and I don't want the two of you to be anywhere knew _that woman_." Mom hissed when she said that woman.

I don't know who my Dad was seeing but if she made my Mom hiss like she does whenever she says that woman she must be awful.

"Anyway," Mom continued. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens we both just want the best for the both of you."

"I understand." I said.

"Good. I'm going to go pick up Ichigo from soccer tryouts will you be alright by yourself for a bit?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Alright I'll be back in about 15 minutes." She said as she left.

I sighed. I didn't know which side to pick. I loved both my parents, I know what my Dad was wrong but I still love him, but if I side with him then it will feel like I am betraying my Mom. I hated thinking about this.

Then I remembered the paper in my pocket and even though we talked for about the entire day I decided to call Yusei.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Night Chat

As I was riding home I was beginning to see what that shadow hanging over Aki was. I'm not an expert on divorces but I do know that it's always the kids who have it hard the most. When I got home I could hear nothing which means that the arguing was over.

As I walked in my mom immediately said, "Where were you?"

It was then I realized that I forgot to tell them about going to Aki's, "Aki invited me over to her house for a bit."

"Oh that's nice." Mom started. "I think it's a good thing she made friends with you, Jack, and the others especially with what she has to go through."

"I guess." Was all I said.

"I'm sorry that there had to be an argument while your friends were here." Mom continued.

"Don't worry about it." I said. Even though I wanted to say something else.

I went into the living room to see dad in using the computer.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi son. What are you doing?"

"Just checking to see what you are up to." I replied.

"Nothing much. Just working on a new way to harness planetary energy."

After Dad spent about 10 minutes explaining to me how this could work. I headed up to my room and crashed on my bed. I kept thinking about that argument my parents and Setsuna. However after 5 minutes my cell started to ring. It was a number I didn't recognized.

"Hello?"

"Um Yusei? " The voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" I asked.

"Hi it's Aki."

"Hi." Even though we just saw each other about half an hour ago I was actually glad she called. "What's up?"

"Nothing much I just wanted to talk." She replied.

"About?" I asked.

"Whatever you can think of." She said.

"_What to talk about_?" I thought to myself. Then finally something popped in my head. "What type of deck do you use?"

"It is mainly made of plant type monsters. How about yours." She said.

"Mine is a warrior/machine deck. The warriors are spread out, while the machines are made up of the synchrons." I answered.

"Interesting combination. By the way how did the You Jack and Crow meet the twins?"

"We found Rua dueling Sly, who he dueled again today, Rua was confident that he would win but lost. He complained about how he could never win. So I decided to give him some advice. After that the twins grew a fondness of us and with that Team 5ds came in to fruition."

"Looks like Rua took your advice to heart since he won today."

"Yeah. He's matured since then. Although if could just learn some manners."

I managed to make Aki giggle a little with that.

"I'm pretty sure though Ruka has a fun time clonking him on the head though." She replied.

I couldn't help but laugh while thinking about that. "True."

I really enjoyed talking with Aki. Even though we only knew each other for one day I really felt like all my problems left when I talk with her.

We talk for about an hour or so but truth was in only felt like minutes to me.

Just then my mom yelled for me. "Yusei! Dinner!"

"I'll be right down!" I told her. "Aki I have to go now. Want to pick up where we left off tomorrow?"

"I'd liked that." She answered.

"Great. See you tomorrow then."

"Same to you."

I was now really looking forward to tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

Riding Duel

I really enjoy talking to Yusei. There is just something about him that I feel happy all the time when we talk.

As I got ready for school my mom called out to me "Aki you have a guest."

"_Who could it be?_" I asked.

As I came down I saw that it was Yusei.

"Morning Aki." He said.

"Morning. I'm surprised to see you here."

"Crow called he wanted the team to gather at the duel field."

"Mom is that okay?" I asked.

"Yes of course. I hope you have fun. I'll see you when you get back."

"Thank you, bye."

A few minutes later we arrived at the duel field. I had to sit down for a bit, it was still a new experience actually riding on a D-wheel.

Jack appeared before us. "Morning Yusei, Aki."

"Morning." Both of us said at the same time.

"So what is this all about?" Yusei asked.

"While crow was on his way home he was stopped by Coen and his group, and Coen challenged him to a duel today." Jack replied.

"Who's Coen?" I asked.

"Just a group of assholes." Yusei answered. "They like to flaunt how much money they have and feel superior to others."

"I see. But why did they challenge Crow?"

"Last year we won a competition against them and they still haven't let it go." Jack answered.

"_A revenge match_." I thought to myself.

"Come on the match is about to start." Jack said.

Yusei and I said good morning to Crow Rua and Ruka while helping Crow prepare for his duel.

"Good Luck." Yusei said to Crow.

"Don't worry we bet this chumps already so it will be a piece of cake this time." Crow said.

The rest of us and Coen's team went to the benches as the D-wheel engines started to rev up.

"Ready to lose?" Coen asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same." Said Crow.

Then together they said. "Riding Duel Acceleration!"

Crow pulled back a bit and let Coen make the first move.

Let's start. Draw!" He yelled out. **(Speed Counters 1)**

"I summon **Luster Dragon in attack mode". (Dragon type. Atk:1900/Def:1600)** "Next I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My move then." Crow called out. "Draw! I summon** Black Wing Fane the Steel Chain in attack mode." (Wing-Beast/ effect. Atk:500/Def:800) **"Next since I have a face up Black Wing monster on the field I can special summon **Black Wing Gale the Whirlwind.**"** (Wing-Beast effect. Atk:1300/Def:400)**

"Now I activate Gale's ability. I can half the attack and defense of one of my opponents monsters."

With the Luster Dragons attack and defense dropped. **(Luster Dragon. Atk:1900950/Def:1600800). **

However Coen wasn't fazed. "Nice try but now I activate my face down card **Reinforcements.** Thanks to this card my dragons attack will increase by **500 points** till the end of the turn." **(Atk:9501450).**

Crow then continued his turn.

"Now I'll have my Fane attack and thanks to his special ability he can attack you directly." (Coen life points: 40003500).

"Then if Fane made a successful attack he can switch one of your attack mode monster to defense mode. Now I'll have Gale attack your dragon."

With that Luster Dragon was gone

"Next I'll set four cards face down and end my turn."

"Wow Crow's completely read Coen's Strategy." I said.

"That's why Crow choose a Black Wing deck. The Black Wing monsters are made to help one another out." Yusei said to me.

"Hey Coen you want to give up before I humiliate you?" Crow said to Coen.

"Fat Chance Bird Brain. My move Draw!" **(Speed Counters 2).**

I was really getting excited. I've seen some riding duels on tv but seeing one up close and in person felt different.

"Now I summon **Red-Eyes Black Chick." (Dragon/Effect. Atk:800/Def:500) **

"Now thanks to its special ability I can Sacrifice it to special summon **Red-Eyes Black Dragon."**

With that the small black dragon vanished and a huge fierce dragon appeared. **(Dragon. Atk:2400/Def:2000).**

"Now I'll play the **Speed Spell** **OverBoost. **Thanks to this card my Speed Counters will increase by 4 but drop to one at the end of this turn." **(Coen Speed Counters 26). **

"Now I play the **Speed Spell Speed Fusion.** With this if I have 4 or more speed counters I can fuse monster from my hand and field together and fusion summon."

"Oh no.!" Rua shouted.

"Now I fuse my **Red-Eyes Black Dragon with my Meteor Dragon**, and fusion summon **Meteor B. Dragon!" (Dragon/Fusion. Atk:3500/Def:2000) **

"Now **Meteor B. Dragon attack Fane the Steel Chain!"**

The dragon that shot fire from its mouth.

"Oh man Crow's in trouble!" Rua shouted again.

Crows monster was destroyed and his life points took massive damage. **(Crow Life Points: 40001000).**

I looked towards Yusei. "Yusei will crow be alright?"

He looked towards me and said, "Don't worry. There is a reason why Crow is called the trickster."

"I end my turn." Coen said. **(Coen Speed Counters: 61)**

"My move. Draw!" **(Speed Counters. Crow:3/Coen:2).**

"I play the **Speed Spell Angel Baton**. Thanks to this card if I have 2 or more speed counters I can draw 2 cards as long as I discard 1. Next I'll activate my face down card **Call of the Haunted. **Thanks to this I can revive one of my monsters from the graveyard, so revive **Fane the Steel Chain!"**

In a flash Fane returned to the field.

"Now I sacrifice Fane in order to summon **Black Wing Sirocco the Dawn. (Wing-Beast effect. Atk:2000/Def:900).**

"Now I tune My **Black Wing Gale the Whirlwind with Sirocco. Darkened gales become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Wing Dragon!" (Dragon-Effect. Atk:2800/Def:1600).**

"_So that's Crows ace monster."_ I thought to myself.

"Ha is that it Crow?" Coen said.

"Please as if." Crow began. "Now I activate my facedown card **Black Return. **With this card if I special summoned one Black Wing monster I select one monster on my opponents side of the field and I gain life points equal to its attack and then that monster leaves the field." **(Crow Life points: 10004500).**

With that Meteor B. Dragon vanished and Coen was wide open.

"You may have managed to get rid of my dragon Crow but I'll still have life points after this."

Crow just smiled and said, "Sorry pal but this duel is over. I discard **Black Wing Kalut the Moon Shadow **and thanks to its effect if a black wing monster of mine attacks its attack points will increase by the attack of Kalut." **(Black-Wing Dragon atk:28004200).**

"Now **Black Wing Dragon **attack Coen directly. **Noble Stream**!"** (Coen Life Points: 35000).**

"Yes! Crow won!" Rua shouted.

We all ran to Crow congratulating him.

"Nice job out there." Yusei said.

"Thanks, it was a piece of cake."

"We're not done hear 5ds you hear me?" Coen said to us.

With that he and his gang left. Yusei then took out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"Oh crap, guys we better high tail it to Duel Academy."

We all scrambled to the duel runners and head to the Academy. On the way there I began thinking that maybe I should try and became a D-wheel rider myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

D-Wheel Training

During lunch today Aki asked if I could teach her how to ride a D-wheel. After classes that day we drove to my house first and brought another D-wheel.

"What type of D-wheel is this?" Aki asked.

"This is what I call a training D-wheel. Crow, Jack and I used this to practice before we made our actual D-wheels."

I looked directly at Aki to see if she was serious about this.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

I could see determination in her eyes. We took the training D-wheel to the riding field. After explaining the basics to Aki I let her take a crack at running the course.

"Alright ready. Set. Go!"

However it looked like this would take a lot of practice. Within the first turn she crashed.

"Aki are you okay?"

"Yeah. What happen? I thought I just needed to keep an even balance."

"It may look like that but you have to shift your body along as well."

She looked at the D-wheel. For a moment then picked it back up and said she was going to try again. The second time she managed to make the first turn but the D-wheel started wobbling and she crashed again.

"Alright what happen that time?" She asked.

"You need to re-straighten your body as soon as you make the turn. Whenever turn your D-wheel you need to make sure your body is turning in the same direction and then make sure you re straighten it right after."

After that she kept trying to make a full lap around the course. However she kept crashing. She did seem to do better after ever try though. However on the 10th try it looked like she was about to crash again but she managed to turn her body fast enough on the last turn and made a full lap.

"Yes!" She yelled while shooting a fist in the air.

"Way to go Aki."

Aki then gave the course a few more go's before we decided to go home. As we were about to leave I just realized something.

"Aki."

"Yes?"

"Did you by any chance tell your Mom what we were doing?"

"No."

Then it hit her about what I meant. She looked at her cloths and saw that they were all dirty and a bit torn from the crashes, not to mention that she had a couple bruises on her as well. We then looked at each other laughing a bit then we hung our heads down

"I'm dead." Aki said.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Mother/Daughter Conversation

Yusei drove me home and offered to go up with me but I told it was okay. Right after I closed the door my Mom came and into the room and starting questioning me.

"What happen? Why do you have all those bruises? Why are your cloths all torn?"

"Calm down Mom. I was practicing riding a D-wheel."

"A D-wheel? Why?"

"Earlier today when Yusei picked me up we went to the duel field to watch one of his friends compete against someone in a riding duel. I was really impressed by how different it was from regular dueling and I wanted to give it a shot. So Yusei took me to a track and help me practice."

Mom looked at my cloths again and said, "Please but those clothes in the washer and take a shower. We'll talk about this later."

I sighed but did as I was told.

As I was taking a shower I began to feel how sore my body was.

An hour later my Mom came into my room.

"Aki I'm not angry for not telling me about this. I just got scared when I saw how you looked. I thought something bad happen to you."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad you're making friends and finding things you want to do here. But next time just make sure you tell me what you are doing."

"Okay."

It looked like the talk was going to end but then she had to go and embarrassing me.

"So you were with Yusei huh?"

My face flushed. "It's wasn't like that! He was just helping me practice!"

My mom giggled a bit. "Relax I was only kidding. But honey I am glad you became friends with someone like Yusei."

"Me too." I said.

"So what was it about Yusei's friend duel that made you want to try riding a D-wheel yourself?"

"It just felt like a real challenge to duel while operating a machine at the same time, and riding with Yusei on his D-wheel was a real experience."

"I see. As I said I'm not against you riding one but just promise me that you'll be more careful from now on."

"I'll try but truth be told I can't guarantee anything."

Mom just sighed and was about to leave but I had one more question.

"Mom."

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me about how you and Dad met?"

"Not tonight." Was all she said. With that she left my room.

I laid down on my bed and thought about my parents. I still couldn't believe that after 25 years Dad cheated on Mom.

I still remember the fight Yusei's family had yesterday. I began to see that his problems stem from his family as well. Then I thought about the fight mine also had.

"_The two of us had more in common than I first thought_." I kept thinking to myself.

After a while my body began to ache again and I felt really tired. I decided to just go to sleep then. I would think more about this tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Mother/Son Conversation

I hoped that Aki's mom wouldn't be too hard on her. As I got home I found my mom in the kitchen.

Luckily I told her where I was before Aki and I went to the duel field.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi honey. How did the training go?"

"Aki had a bit of a rough start at first but she managed to get the hang of it in the end."

"That's good. Listen your Father and Setsuna are talking a drive. Your Dad wants talk to Setsuna about his attitude, so I thought that you and I could go to Olive Garden for dinner if you wanted."

Oh boy. Usually when Mom suggests going out to dinner with me it means she wants to have a serious talk.

"Alright." I said. I was actually in the mood for their Pizza anyway. So I figured why not, I haven't been able to get out of one of these talks anyway so why start now.

Half an hour later Mom and I were waiting for our food when Mom finally started the conversation.

"So it looks like you and Aki our getting along great." Mom said with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Mom!"

She just laughed. "Relax. You take things too seriously sometimes."

I just drank my soda.

"But really I am glad you became friends with her."

"Yeah so am I."

"But now getting serious Yusei I wanted to talk about you."

"What about me?" I didn't like where this was going.

"It's just that your father and I feel that we don't see enough of you anymore."

I didn't see where she was going with this.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I know that you're a teenager right now and you're going though that phase but I feel that there is something else."

"Mom it's nothing it just like you said I am a teenager it's just a phase."

"I know but after next year you'll be gone at college and then we'll hardly ever see you."

"Mom you don't have to worry. I've just been busy with jack, crows and our D-wheels is all. You be able to see more of me now."

It looked like I managed to convince her because she didn't press any more; she just gave me a smile and said, "Alright I'll take your word for it."

So for the rest of that time we ate our dinner.

Later that night Mom and Dad talk about Setsuna.

I sat on my bed just looking at the ceiling. For some reason I kept thinking about what Aki said to me yesterday.

"Why is it that you try to make them look lively even though they actually look so sad and empty?"

"_Should I just tell her?"_ I kept thinking to myself.

Then I thought back to that shadow lingering over her and how we made a joke of finding out the others secret. "_Nah finding out each other's secrets will be more fun._"

Then I thought back to yesterday and the fights both our parents had.

"_She and I are more similar than I first thought._"

Just then noise broke me out my thoughts. Setsuna must have done something again. The yelling went on for about an hour.

I tried to sleep that night but I couldn't when it finally looked liked I was finally about to sleep. My alarm went off.

I hate it when I have nights like that.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Burning Soul

Jack and Crow also wanted to help me with learning how to ride a D-Wheel. So after school today the team gather at the duel field as Jack and Crow had another duel. Showing me again how a riding duel is played.

The duel was very close however I didn't pay attention to all of it. Half my attention was on Yusei. When we met at school today his eyes had huge dark circles around them and he kept nodding on and off during lunch and 2nd period.

"Aki, AKI!" A voice yelled to me.

"Huh?"

"I said who do you think is going to win?" Rua asked.

I brought my attention back to the duel. Here was the situation.

Crow Had **300 life points** and on his duel disk **Black Wing Armed Wing** **(Synchro/Effect: Atk:2300/Def:1000).**

While Jack had **500 life points** and on his duel disk **Red Dragon Archfiend (Dragon/Effect: Atk:3000/Def:2500)**

It was Jack turn.

"My move. Draw!" **(SC:Jack/Crow:8)**

"Why hasn't Jack attacked yet he would have won last turn if he had." Rua asked.

"Rua Jack is not like you who attacks without thinking." Ruka said.

"What do you mean?" Rua asked.

Ruka just sighed. "Yusei please explain."

But Yusei said nothing. In fact it looked like he was sleeping.

"Yusei." Ruka said.

"Huh what the?" Yusei said.

"I was asking you to please explain to Rua why Jack won't attack even though he would win."

"Easy Rua," Yusei began. "If I'm right then Crow possible has in his hand Kalut the moon shadow, and thanks to its ability if crow discards it than his monster will gain 1400 atk points and with that Crow would win."

"Oh I see." Rua said.

We then focused our attention back at the duel.

"As always Crow it will be years before you can beat Jack Atlas." Jack Proclaimed.

"What?" Crow asked.

"Since I level 8 Synchro Monster on my side I can special summon **Creation Resonator (Fiend/Tuner: Atk:800/Def:600). **Then I normal summon **Sinister Sprocket (Fiend/Tuner: Atk:400/Def:0). **Now I double tune my two tuner monsters with my **Red Dragon Archfiend.** **Burning Soul!"**

"Wait double tuning is that even allowed? And what's burning soul?" I asked.

Yusei turned to me and said, "To answer the first with the monster Jack it about to summon it is. Second Buring Soul it what is also required to summon Jack's ultimate monster."

Jack then did a synchro chant.

"**The King and the Devil, here and now they become one, a raging soul lift the very cries of creation itself! Synchro Summon Appear now Scar Red Nova Dragon!" (Dragon/Effect:Atk:3500/Def:3000)**

Out of the entire duel monsters I ever saw **Scar Red Nova Dragon** had to be the fiercest I've ever seen.

Jack continued with his turn. "Now I activate my monsters effect: For every Tuner monster in my Graveyard my monster will gain 500 attack points and I have 3. (Atk:3500+1500=5000)

"5000 attack points?" Crow yelled.

"Now **Scar Red Nova Dragon** end this **Burning Soul!"**

**(Crow life points 0)**

"Man why is it every time it looks like I'm about to win you make a comeback?" Crow complained.

"As I said before it will be years before you can beat me" Jack said.

"Nice job both of you." Yusei said to them.

"Thanks." Crow began, "So Aki what did you think?"

"I'm really looking forward to my first riding duel now." I replied.

" Great. So you guys want to grab a bite to eat?" Crow asked.

"Actually I'm heading home." Yusei said. "I'm really tired for some reason today. So I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Later." The others said.

I decided to tell the others that I had to help my Mom with some shopping, but I actually wanted to talk to Yusei.

"Yusei wait up."

Luckily I managed to catch him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He smiled at me and said, "Don't worry Aki. All I need to do is catch some Zs and I'll be fine."

"I know but I think I should go with you just so you won't fall asleep while riding.

He just sighed. "Alright hop on."

Luckily we made it to his house without any trouble.

"Do you want me to drop you off at your house?" Yusei asked.

"No I'm actually in the mode to walk." I replied.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow then." He said

"Till then."

As I was walking home I began to think about everything that happen to me in the past week. My parents splitting, moving, choosing sides, and meeting Yusei.

I could say that the pros have now outweighed the cons now.

Later that night as I went to sleep I hope that Yusei was getting a good one as well.

For some reason I always looked forward to the next day so we could talk again. 

**Hope you're all enjoying I know there is not much improving from before but there the next few will be different. Once again hope your all enjoying.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone sorry for being gone for so long. I'll be uploading more soon. I would also like to thank everyone who has like my stories and put me on their favorite list. It means a lot and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Ch 15

Making a D-Wheel

Man nothing feels better than a good night's sleep I'll tell you. As I came down for breakfast Mom handed me a note.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A note for all your teachers. You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow and you will have to miss school that day." Mom replied.

"Alright."

After school that day Aki and I went to the duel track so she could get some more practice. It was only her third day and she was learning really fast.

Today we were training how to ride with an increase of Speed Counters. She did well in the beginning but when we tried with 6 Counters or higher she had a lot of trouble.

After the seventh try it looked like she finally managed but this time she crashed she crashed so hard that she skidded on the track after she fell.

"AKI!" I ran to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah don't worry." She said while holding her shoulder.

But then I notice blood sliding down from here hand. I moved her hand to see that she scraped herself real hard. I ran to get the first aid kit in my runner.

After bandaging her up we sat on the bleachers for a break.

"I don't get what I'm doing wrong here." Aki said.

"It's not your fault." I began. "From looking at it the D-wheel you use is not made to practice with speed counters. Now that I think about it by the time Jack, Crow, and I starting that part of the training we finished ours. All you need is your own D-Wheel and then we can continue."

"I think that could take a long time. After the divorce my Mom was left with a small fortune but we need that for what we actually need. I don't think buying one right now would be a good move." Aki said.

"I never said you had to buy one I'll build one for you."

She turned towards me surprised.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Don't worry I'll be glad to."

Aki smiled. "Thank you Yusei."

"My pleasure."

After we went back to training focusing on what Aki could do with the Practice D-wheel. After another hour we stopped and put the training D-wheel back in the garage, then I called Jack and Crow and all four of us met at the local scrap yard.

"What are we doing here?" Aki asked.

"This is where Crow, Jack and I obtained what we needed to make our D-wheels." I replied.

"Yusei told us about the situation and we figured it would be fun again to make another D-wheel." Crow said.

"Thanks everyone this mean a lot to me." Aki said.

"It's our pleasure." Jack said.

We talk to the owner of the area Bashford.

**(A/N: the old man crow dueled.)**

For about an hour we created a pile of pieces need for Aki's D-wheel till we heard a crash and a scream. We all ran to where the scream came from and we saw Mr. Bashford on the ground and Coen and his group looking down at him.

"Listen old man the parts you gave me where junk I almost fell off my D-wheel because of them!" One of Coen's flunky yelled.

"Nothing I sell is junk you probably just did a crap job on them." Mr. Bashford said back.

"What was that?!" The Flunky yelled just as he raised his foot to kick Bashford.

However Crow managed to block the kick.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Coen?"

"Out of the way Hogan this geezer sold us junk now he's going to pay."

"Enough!" I yelled. "Coen I'll make you a deal beat me in a duel and I'll give you my D-wheel and Stardust Dragon. Lose and you'll leave the old man alone deal?"

Coen smiled. "Not a bad offer actually Fudo. Fine I accept."

The both of us mounted our D-wheels and loaded our decks.

"Riding Duel Acceleration!" We both yelled.

"I'll take the first move." I said.

"I summon **Shield Wing** in defense mode." **(Wing-Beast/Effect Atk:0/Def:900) **"Now I set one card face down and I end my turn."

"My move!"

**Yusei SC:1/Coen SC:1**

"I summon **Trident Warrior **in attack mode." **(Warrior/Effect Atk:1800/Def:1200) **"Now thanks to his ability I can summon a level 3 or lower monster from my hand and I choose **Frequency Magician**." **(Spellcaster/Tuner Atk:800/Def:500) **"Now I tune my level 4 Warrior with my level 2 magician and synchro summon **Goyo Guardian!" (Warrior/Synchro Atk:2800/Def:2000) "**Next I set three cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn draw!"

**Yusei SC:2/Coen:2**

"I play the speed spell **Angel Baton **now I can draw two cards then discard 1. Now I summon **Junk Synchron**." **(Warrior/Tuner Atk:1300/Def:500) **"Now I use his effect I can bring back one level two or lower monster from my graveyard in defense mode and I choose my level eater." **(Insect/Effect Atk:600/Def:0)**

"Now I tune my level 3 junk synchron with my level two shield wing. Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself **Junk Warrior!" (Warrior/Synchro Atk:2300/Def:1300) **"Now when my monster is summoned its atk points increase by the atk of all level 2 or lower monsters on my field such as my level eater."

**(Atk:2300+600=2900)**

"Now Junk Warrior attack Goyo Guardian! Scrap Fist!"

"Nice try Fudo but I activate my facedown card **Raigeki Break.** Now thanks to this by discarding one card I can destroy one card on the field and I choose your Warrior."

With that my monster was gone.

"I end my turn."

"My move Draw!"

**Yusei SC:3/Coen SC:3**

"I'll have my Guardian attack your bug."

Goyo Guardian began to charge at my Level Eater.

"Think again Coen I activate my trap card **Scarp Iron Scarecrow!** Thanks to this card I can negate your attack and then reset this card."

Coen just smiled.

"That the best you can do Fudo? I activate the trap card **Trap Jammer! **Now if a trap is activated during the battle phase I can negate the trap and destroy it. Now I also activate my trap **Ebon Arrow! **With this card I can decrease my monsters attack by 500 for this turn then if I attack a defense monster the difference is dealt to you as damage."

**(Atk:2800-500=2300)**

In an instance my monster was gone.

**Yusei Lp:**4000-2300=1700

"Now for my guardian's effect since I destroyed one of your monsters in battle I can special summon it from your graveyard to my side of the field in defense mode. I end my turn."

I knew that if I didn't make a move now I would lose.

"My move Draw!"

I looked at my card and smiled.

"I discard **Quillbolt Hedgehog** to special summon **Quickdraw Sychron." (Machine/Tuner. Atk:700/Def:1400) **"Now since I have a tuner on the field I can special summon Quillbolt from the graveyard." **(Machine/Effect. Atk:800/Def800) **"Now I tune my level 5 synchron with my level 2 Hedgehog. **Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" (Warrior/Synchron. Atk:2800/Def:1800)**

"How will that save you Fudo? Both our monsters have the same attack points."

"You'll see. I play the **Speed Spell -Speed Energy! **Now by removing one speed counter my Warrior gains 200 atk points for each other speed spell I have."

**(Yusei SC:2)**

**(Nitro Warrior Atk:2800+400=3200)**

"And since I played a spell card Nitro Warrior gains 1000 atk points till the end of the turn.

**(Nitro Warrior Atk:3200+1000=4200)**

"4200 attack points!?" Coen yelled.

"Now **Nitro Warrior **attack **Goyo Guardian**! **Dynamite Knuckle!**"

First **Nitro Warrior** destroyed **Goyo Guardian**.

**(Coen Lp:4000-1400=2600)**

"Now my warrior's effect activates. If he destroyed a monster in battle and you have a face-up defense mode monster it switches to attack mode and my warrior can attack again.** Dynamite Knuckle!**"

**(Coen Lp: 2600-3600=0)**


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

Getting Started

Yusei had just won the duel Jack Crow and I ran to him to congratulate him.

"Way to go Yusei." Crow said.

"As expected only I can defeat you." Jack said.

"Thanks Jack." Yusei replied in a sarcastic way.

"You were great out there." I said.

"Thank you Aki." He replied.

"You'll pay for this Fudo!" Coen called out.

With that he and his gang left. After that the four of us went back to gathering parts for my D-Wheel. After about an hour or so Yusei believed we finally gathered enough parts so we began to haul all of it back to Yusei's house.

It was beginning to get dark so we decided to come back after school tomorrow to begin constructing the D-Wheel. Yusei gave me a ride home.

"Thanks for the ride Yusei."

"No problem."

"It was great to see you duel." I said.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you duel." Yusei replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then." I said.

"Oh wait I forgot to tell you I won't be at school tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment then my mom needs me to run a few errands for her." Yusei said.

"Oh okay." I was a little disappointed for some reason.

"But if you want I'll pick you up from school and then we can get started on your duel runner."

"Okay sounds good. See you tomorrow."

"Have a good night."

For the rest of the night something was on my mind, why was I disappointed that I was going to be able to see Yusei at school tomorrow I was going to be see him later in the day so why was I disappointed he was not going to be at school?

It was the next day mom took me to school this time, during lunch I actually got to know more about Jack and Crow. A few hours later the final bell rang and I walked out to find Yusei at the parking lot waiting.

"Yusei!" I called out to him.

He turned his head and starting waving.

"Hey." I said.

"Back at you. How was your day?"

"It was good. What did the doctor say?"

"I'm good it wasn't anything serious just a typical checkup."

"Just checking."

A few minutes later we arrived at Yusei's house.

"Jack and Crow wanted me to let you know that they'll be by in about an hour." I told Yusei.

"Alright. You want to get started now or wait till they come?" Yusei asked.

"How's about we get started."

"Sounds good."


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

He's here

Half an hour passed while Aki and I were making her D-Wheel. I decided to start working on her main frame system. But before I did I had to ask her.

"Aki?" I began.

"Yeah?"

"I was um wondering…"

I didn't get it why was I nervous in asking her. It was just a simple question.

"I was wondering do you want to hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us."

Thankfully Aki smiled. "I'd like that a lot."

"Great."

After that we got back to working on the main frame.

"Okay Aki I'm going to need to borrow your deck for a minute."

"Alright. Aki said as she was searching for her deck in her bag.

"It's not here I must of left it at home."

The two of us then hopped on my D-Wheel and made what we both thought was going to be a quick trip but as I was parking I heard Aki make a gasping noise.

"What's wrong?"

She got off the D-Wheel and ran into the house. As I was following I finally notice a car parked near the side of her house. As I walked in I notice Aki just standing near the entrance with a look of both joy and sadness on her face.

"Aki what's wrong?"

"He's here." Was all she said.

"Who?"

Then someone made a coughing noise and I notice a tall man, with a mid size beard, in about late 30s early 40s near us.

"Hello Aki dear. It's good to see you again." The man said.

That's when I realized who it was. Then Aki finally spoke again.

"Hello dad."


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Hideo Izayoi

It was only a month or so since I last seen my dad but for some reason to me it felt longer than that.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Does mom know you're here?"

"Yes but she is not happy about it."

I seem to recall that earlier today mom did seem a bit annoyed by something. I walked to dad and gave him a hug.

"It is good to see you though." I said.

Dad nodded then it seemed he finally noticed Yusei.

"Oh hello there." My dad said.

"Hello." Yusei said.

"Dad this is my friend Yusei Fudo. Yusei this is my father Hideo Izayoi."

They both shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you my boy."

"You as well Mr. Izayoi."

"Well Aki I think I should let you and your dad catch up. I'll let Jack and Crow know that we'll have to work on your D-wheel some other time." Yusei said.

"Okay we still on for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Around 11 is good."

"Alright see you then."

"Bye."

After he left my dad immediately asked the question.

"Are you two dating?"

I could feel my cheeks warming up a little.

"It's not like that. We just want to hang out to get to know each other better."

"Ha ha relax Aki I was just joking. Now what is this about a D-wheel?"

"Earlier this week I saw one of Yusei's friends in a Riding Duel and it made me want to try out that kind of dueling as well."

"I see how does your mom feel about this?"

"She's okay with it."

"I see. Well I'm not against it either but please do be careful."

"I will."

For the next few seconds there was silence between the two of us.

"I am glad you managed to make some friends here." Dad began.

"Me too."

For the next hour or so we talked about whatever there was to talk about. Then dad got up from the couch.

"When does Setsuna get back from school?" He asked.

"He's on the soccer team. He won't be back till 7."

"I see. I want to see him but your mother will be home soon and I promised her that I wouldn't be her when she got back."

"I see. It was great to see you again dad."

"Same here sweetheart. Hey I have an idea how's about you and Setsuna stay with me next weekend?"

"I think I would like that."

"I'll try to talk to your mother about it later."

"Please try not to argue."

Dad sighed. "I'll try. See you later Aki."

"Bye dad."

It was great to see my dad again. I was glad he didn't talk about the divorce at all. Talking to him like that reminded me of how things use to be. How happy the four of us were as a family.

I then think to what happen after we found out Dad was cheating and where I am now. Thinking about it the pros outweighed the cons now that I'm friends with Yusei and his group. It made me wonder would I have wanted try riding duels if I wasn't here? Would I have met someone like Yusei?

After half an hour or so I decided to just let it go for and just look forward to tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

The Crimson Dragon

**A/N: This Chapter will be told from both Yusei and Aki's POV.**

**Yusei:**

I was wondering if things were going okay with Aki and her Dad, he seemed like a nice guy to me. But then again I don't really know him. I found Jack and Crow waiting for me in the garage.

"Where were you?" Crow asked.

I explain what happened.

"So how did her dad seem to you?" Jack asked.

"I only talk to him for a few seconds but he seemed nice."

The three of us then decided to try and reconstruct our decks. After about two hours Jack and Crow went home. For the rest of the day I just did whatever.

I woke up early the next day and got ready to meet Aki. For some reason whenever I would meet up with Jack or Crow I would just leave but for some reason I actually wanted to look better. I looked at the time and saw that I still had time to change. Finally I liked how I looked and I left to pick up Aki.

**A/N: Yusei looks like how he was in the last three episodes minus the Jacket.**

**Aki:**

It took me about two hours to get ready finally I thought to myself this is good.

**A/N: Aki looks like how she did in the last three episodes.**

Half an hour later Yusei arrived.

"Morning Aki."

"Morning Yusei.

It was interesting to see Yusei in something a little different today.

"I must say you clean up pretty nicely." I said.

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself."

"Tha- Hey what do you mean not half bad?"

"Ha ha ha, relax I'm joking. Seriously you look great I mean it."

"Well I'll forgive you this time and thank you."

**Yusei:**

Aki and I arrived at Domino Mall and I gave her the choice on where to go first. She looked at the board to see what was here.

"Mind if we go see a movie first?" She asked.

"Sure what did you have in mind?"

"I've been wanting to check out Life of Pi."

"Same here."

We walk to the theater area and looked to see if we could catch a showing of the movie, lucky for us there was one beginning in about 5 minutes.

As we were watching the movie we were awe struck at how impressive the 3d was. The movie ended and as Aki and I were walking out of the theater we were still in Awe by what we saw.

"Oh my god that was incredible!" Aki said

"It was an experience." I said.

**Aki:**

We went to the food court to get something to eat next

After we got our food we sat down we continued discussing Life of Pi. After about 20 minutes we became silent finally I found something new to talk about.

"Despite not meeting him long I hope you didn't feel intimidated by my dad."

Yusei thought for a moment.

"Well I'll admit I was for a bit."

"So the great Yusei Fudo can get nervous." I said.

"You set that up as payback for my joke earlier didn't you?"

I just stuck my tongue out at him. The next thing we both started laughing. Then Yusei offered me his hand.

"Even?" He said.

"Even." I said while shaking it.

"So what do you want to do after were finished eating?" Yusei asked.

"There was a store I saw that looked interesting." I said.

We walked to the 2nd floor and I showed Yusei the store I was talking about.

"What's this place?" I asked.

Yusei looked up to the second floor and saw the sign that read **Densetsu Monogatari**.

"It must be the new store that just open."

"Mind if we go look?" I asked.

"Not at all I'm quite curious myself actually."

As we entered we were greeted by an elderly man.

**A/N: It's the old man from the series.**

**Yusei:**

"Hello welcome to Densetsu Monogatari." He started. "My name is TenZen Yanagi. Who might you two be?"

"I'm Aki Izayoi."

"I'm Yusei Fudo."

"Pleased to meet you." Aki and I both said.

"Pleased to meet you two as well. Now what can I do for you?"

"We were just curious about what kind of shop this was." Aki said.

"I see well as the name of the shop suggests every item you see is said to be part of a story of legend. Come follow me and I'll show you my latest item."

We followed him to the counter where he show us a statue of a dragon made out of bright red crimson.

"Quite a beautiful statue." Aki said.

"Yes it was known as the Crimson Dragon." Yanagi said.

"The Crimson Dragon?" I said.

"Yes my boy. Legend states the Crimson Dragon was the protector of mankind against the Earthbond Gods."

I look at Aki and I could tell that she was actually interested in this story as was I.

"Could you tell us the rest?" I asked.

"But of course. As I said the Crimson Dragon fought to protect humanity from the Earthbond Gods. The Crimson Dragon was aided by his six loyal dragon companions. But as the war raged on the Crimson Dragon realized that he and the other dragons wouldn't be enough so he choose six human beings and gave them each a mark and one of the dragons to serve them."

"What kind of mark? Aki asked.

The old man then brought out a picture of what looked to be a kind a sketch of the Crimson Dragon.

"Each mark was a piece of the Crimson Dragon. The Head, The Foot, The Claw, The Tail, The Wings, and the Heart. The mark were said to have bound the six humans together, history would go on to call them the Signers. It was said the Signers were a group of strangers at first but as the war raged a fierce bond was forged between the six of them."

Next the old man brought out six necklaces, each with a part of a dragon just like the marks, and two books.

"I see that you two are quite interested in this story so allow me to give these two books which tell the full story and you both can choose one of this necklaces."

"How Much?" I asked.

"No charge at all my boy."

"But we just can't take these." Aki said.

"I insist. Count it as a thank you for being my very first customers."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes it is quite rare nowadays for the young ones to be interested in stuff like this. But I look at the two of you and I see something different."

Aki and I looked at each other and were still a little reluctant to just take these from him but in the end we decided to. Aki took the foot necklace while I took the head.

"Thank You." We both said.

"My pleasure. Please come again and I'll be glad to tell you another legend."

As we left the shop we stared at the necklaces. Aki then handed me hers and I realized that she wanted me to put hers on her and vice versa.

"So what do you want to do next?" I asked.

"Actually I wanted to do something with you back at my house."

"What?"

"You'll see one we get there." She said in play full manner.

"_What did she want to do? No it couldn't be? No get those thoughts out of your head Yusei_." I kept thinking to myself.

When we got back to her house Aki told me to wait outside for a bit. After a minute she came back out with her deck.

"I want to duel you Yusei." She said.

I smiled while being relieved that it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Okay you're on."

We stop by my house and I got my deck then we headed to the duel field

"You ready?" I asked Aki.

"Yes."

"Alright then."

"DUEL" We both said.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Yusei vs Aki

"Duel!" Aki and I both shouted.

**(Yusei Lp:4000) (Aki Lp:4000)**

Aki made the first move.

"Draw. I set one monster in defense mode and one card face down. I end my turn."

"My move Draw. I summon **Max Warrior** in attack mode **(Atk:1800/Def:800)** Max Warrior attack."

In a second Aki's monster was gone.

"You destroyed my **Violent Witch **when she is destroyed I can add I plant type monster with 1500 def or less from my deck to my hand."

"Because of my Max warriors effect if it attacks its atk increases by 400 after that its level is decreased by two and its atk cut in half. (Atk:1800-900) I set one card facedown and I end my turn."

"My move Draw. I play **Witch of the Black Rose** **(Atk:1700/Def:1200) **Next I play the spell **Double Summon** with this card I can normal summon again this turn and I summon **Evil Thorn (Atk:100/Def:300). **Now I activate Evil Thorns effect I tribute it to inflict 300 points of damage to you and then I can summon two more Evil Thorns from my deck to the field."

Evil Thorn then exploded then its spike headed towards me and I lost 300 points. **(Yusei Lp:4000-300=3700)**

"Not bad I said."

"Thank you but I'm not down yet I tune My level 4 Witch of the Black Rose with both of my level 1 Evil Thorns. **Splendid hunter and dweller of the sacred forest, with your whip of punishment in hand, come forth now! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Splendid Rose! (Atk:2200/Def:2000)"**

"_Now it's getting interesting._" I thought to myself.

I activate Splendid roses ability by removing one plant type monster I can cut the attack of one of your monsters attack in half."

(Max Warrior Atk:900-450)

"Now Splendid Rose attack Max Warrior."

I wasn't going down that easy.

"I activate my facedown card **Scrape Iron Scarecrow.** This card can negate your attack then I can reset it facedown."

"Not bad but my monster has another ability, by removing a plant type monster from play I can attack again."

This time my monster was destroyed. **(Yusei Lp: 3700-1750= 1950)**

"Now I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move then." I said.

"Not so fast I active my facedown card **Dust Tornado. **Thiscard can destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field."

My Scarpe Iron Scarecrow was gone in the next second.

"_Man Aki is good_." I thought to myself.

"Alright I draw. I play the spell card **Graceful Charity**. Now I can draw 3 cards while I discard 2. Then I set a card facedown then I Summon **Blue Expense Falcon (Atk:800/Def:800)** Thanks to its special ability I can special summon a level 4 or lower dragon type monster from my hand and I choose **Bright Star Dragon (Atk:1900/Def:1000)**. Now since I have **Quilbolt Hedgehog **in my graveyard and I have a tuner monster in my graveyard I can special summon it from my graveyard."

Aki had a smile on her face.

"Someone looks happy." I said.

"Just waiting to cut your monster down to size."

"Then get ready. I tune My level 2 **Blue Expense Falcon** with my level 2 **Quilbolt Hedgehog** and my level 4 **Bright Star Dragon**, **Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon! (Atk:2500/Def:2000)"**

To Be continued in the next chapter. Hope you all are enjoying. Don't forget to review.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Duels End

"Take Flight, **Stardust Dragon!**" Yusei called out.

Stardust Dragon had to be one of the most incredible duel monsters I have ever seen.

"_So that's Yusei's ace monster._" I thought.

"Now **Stardust Dragon** attack **Splendid Rose**. **Shooting Sonic**!"

**(Aki Lp: 4000-300=3700)**

"I end my turn." Yusei said.

"My move Draw. I activate my facedown card **Call of the Haunted.** This card can revive one monster in my graveyard and I choose Splendid Rose."

My monster came back to me.

"Next I summon **Glow-Up Bulb. (Atk:100/Def:100)** Now I tune my level 1 Glow-Up Bulb and my level 6 Splendid Rose, **Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon! (Atk:2400/Def:1800)"**

I looked at Yusei and I could tell he was in awe of my monster but for what reason?

"Now I play the spell card **Block Attack.** This will change one of your monsters from attack to defense mode. Next I activate my dragon's ability by removing one plant type monster form play I can switch your monster to attack mode and reduce its attack to zero. Now Black Rose Dragon attack!"

However my dragon didn't do anything.

"What's going on here?"

"Sorry Aki but when you activated your dragons ability I activated my A/D Changers effect from the graveyard. By removing it from play I can switch the battle position of one of your monsters."

There was nothing else I could do for now.

"I end my turn." I called out.

"My move Draw. I summon **Junk Synchron (Atk:1300/Def:500) **thanks to its ability I can special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard to the field and I choose my **Level Eater (Atk:600/Def:0). **Nextif I have a face up tuner on my field I can special summon **Quilbolt Hedgehog **from my graveyard."

"_Another Synchro Summon_?" I thought.

"Next I equip Synchro Boost to my Junk Synchron. This card will increase its attack by 500 and its level by one. **(Atk:1300+500=1800) (Junk Synchron Level:3+1=4) **Now I tune my level 4 **Junk Synchron** with my level 2 **Quilbolt Hedgehog** and my level 1 **Level Eater, Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer! (Atk:2300/Def:2000)"**

"_It's alright I'll still have life points after this then I can make my comeback_." I thought.

"Sorry Aki but the duel ends here. I activate my Archers ability. Once per turn it can remove one of my opponents monsters from play till the end of the turn."

My dragon vanished within the next second.

"Now **Junk Archer** attack Aki directly, **Scrap Arrow! (Aki Lp:3700-2300=1400) **Now **Stardust Dragon **end this **Shooting Sonic!**" (Aki Lp:0)

I lost. Yusei walked up to me and gave me his hand.

"That was a great duel Aki."

I shook his hand.

"Yeah it was."

We drove back to my house.

"By the way on our here earlier you had a weird look on your face what were you thinking?" I asked.

"Oh n-nothing."

"You were thinking I was going to ask something different weren't you?"

Yusei stuttered trying to find something to say

"Hm and here I thought Crow was more of the pervert."

"Wait a minute Aki…"

"Ahahaha…now that was my actual payback."

Yusei began to laugh as well.

"You got me here don't forget your book."

"Thanks. I'm really looking forward to reading this."

"Yeah it's an interesting story."

Silence fell between us.

"I really had a great time with you Yusei."

"Same here."

"I'll see you later then?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah until then."

As I entered my house I sat down on the coach and one question kept replaying over and over in my mind.

"_Do I have feelings for Yusei?"_

**Hope you all enjoyed this ch. Don't for get to review**


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Who will Duel

"_Do I have feelings for Aki?_"

That thought kept replaying in my head over and over again. The rest of weekend went by uneventful. Aki and I didn't see each other Sunday but I came to her house to pick her up Monday when we saw each other I felt that awkwardness between us again. Finally I managed to speak.

"Morning."

"Morning" She replied back.

After we got to school we found Jack and Crow waiting for us.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Principal called for you and me." Jack said.

"Why?"

"Don't know yet."

Jack and I entered the principal's office.

"Hello boys. I called you both here today to discuss a little competition."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Yusei as you know the school duel is approaching us and we are having trouble picking our representative. We have chosen between you and Jack as you two are the best duelist here."

"So how are you going too decided?" Jack asked.

"Tomorrow you two will do each other to decide who will represent us in the duel."

Jack and I look at each other and we both were for this idea it had been a over a year since we last dueled."

"We accept." We both said.

"Perfect the duel will be tomorrow after school."

We left and found Crow and Aki waiting for us.

"So what did he want?" Crow asked.

We explained what was going to happen.

Alright a duel between Scar Red Nova Dragon and Shooting Star Dragon I can't wait." Crow said.

"Shooting Star Dragon?" Aki asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said.

The bell rang and we all headed to class. After school Rua and Ruka ran up to us.

"Yusei we heard that you and Jack were going to duel each other tomorrow is that true?" Ruka asked.

"Yep."

"Alright a duel between Yusei and Jack I can't wait!" Rua shouted.

"Rua you don't have to shout." Ruka said.

"Well anyway I better get going and prepare my deck tomorrow." Jack said.

As he was about to leave.. "Yusei you better bring out Shooting Star Dragon tomorrow."

"You don't have to worry about that. Just don't lose till you bring out Scar Red Nova Dragon."

We bumped fist and then Jack left.

"Well Yusei I would love to help you with your deck but I've got a few errands to take care of see ya tomorrow." Crow said.

"Yeah later."

Rua, Ruka, and Aki came over to my house and the four of us worked on my deck.

**Get ready for an epic duel. Don't forget to rate and review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Aki nee-chan

It was a good thing I've seen Jack duel and I dueled Yusei, I have a better understanding of how their decks work. An hour had past while Rua, Ruka, Yusei and I were trying to tune his deck.

"How about we add some morphtronic monsters in?" Rua asked.

"Rua this is Yusei's deck not yours." Ruka said.

"I know but he might be able to throw Jack off guard with is he does."

Yusei chuckled. "It's alright Rua. It was a good plan but I think I'll stick with the monsters I've been using."

Finally after another hour we all believed that Yusei's deck was ready.

"Hey Yusei can we try it out?" Rua asked while getting excited.

"Sorry Rua but we have to get home now." Ruka said.

"Oh come on Ruka."

"Rua!"

Rua started laughing nervously.

"Never mind I'm ready to go. Later Yusei, Aki-nee-chan."

"Nee-chan?" I said.

"You don't like him calling you that?" Yusei asked.

"No it's not that it was just weird to be called that by someone other than my brother."

"I see."

"Well I better be going myself."

"I can drive you home if you want?"

"Thanks but I'll be okay this time."

I was about to leave but I turn to Yusei and said… "You'll definitely win tomorrow I know it."

"Thanks Aki that means a lot coming from you."

"You're welcome see you tomorrow."

As I entered the house I found my mom already cooking dinner.

"I'm home mom."

"Hi Aki dear how was school?"

"Alright but tomorrow Yusei and Jack are going to duel tomorrow to see who'll represent us in the school duel."

"Jack?"

"Oh he's another friend of mine who's a friend of Yusei's as well."

"Oh I see."

Come to think of it I haven't introduced mom to Jack, Crow or the twins.

"So what were you and Yusei doing this time?" Mom asked

For some reason the way my mom asked that question bugged me.

"I was just helping him get his deck ready for tomorrow."

"Hm you and he seem to be spending A LOT more time together than usually."

"Mom!"

"Aki there's nothing to be embarrassed about, you're at that age."

"There is nothing going on between me and Yusei."

"Alright I'll take your word for it."

Man she can be so embarrassing at times.

The next day at school was a crazy one. Everyone keep coming up to Yusei and Jack and placing bets on them. Finally the day ended and everyone headed to the school duel field. Crow and I were looking for a place to sit.

"Crow Aki-neechan over here!" We heard Rua yell.

"Hello everyone are you ready!?" An announcer yelled.

We all yelled a big cheer.

"Then here we go Riding Duel Acceleration!"


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Yusei Vs Jack

"Riding duel acceleration!" The announcer yelled.

**(Yusei Lp:4000) (Jack Lp:4000)**

Jack and I punched our D-wheels to the max.

"Here we go whoever can make the first turn first will make the first move." The announcer said.

Jack and I were neck and neck but I managed to make the first turn.

"Here I go Jack. Draw. I play a monster in defense mode, then two cards facedown and that ends my turn."

"My move then Draw."

**(Yusei SC:1) (Jack SC:1)**

"Since you control a monster and I don't I can special summon **Vice Dragon.** **(Atk:2000/Def2400) **However since I summon him via its effect its attack points are cut in half. **(Atk:2000-1000)** Now I summon **Flare Resonator (Atk:300/Def:1300) **Now I tune my level 5 **Vice dragon** with my level 3 **Flare Resonator. ** **The ruler's heartbeat, will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power!** **Synchro Summon Appear now my very soul Red Dragon Archfiend! (Atk:3000/Def:2500)**

"_As expected from you Jack_." I thought to myself

"Now since I used Flare Resonator as synchro material my Dragons atk points increase by 300. **(Atk:3000+300=3300)** Now Red dragon attack **Absolute Power Force!**"

"Sorry Jack by my monster was **Shield Wing (Atk:0/Def:900) **and thanks to its ability it can't be destroyed unless it is attacked 3 times."

"Did you forget Yusei thanks to my dragons affect if it attacks a monster in defense mode then every monster you have in defense mode is destroyed."

I smiled. "True but I activate my facedown trap **InterDimensional Matter Transporter**. This card will remove one monster from play till the end of the turn and I choose my **Shield Wing."**

My monster vanished.

"Alright then I end my turn."

"My move Draw."

**(Yusei: SC:2) (Jack: SC:2)**

First off my Shield Wing returns. Next I play **Speed Spell Angel Baton** now I can draw two cards as long as I discard one. Next I play another **Angel Baton**. Now I summon **Junk Synchron** **(Atk:1300/Def:500) **Now thanks to its ability I can bring back a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard and I choose my **Speed Warrior. (Atk:900/Def:400)**"

"Now where getting somewhere." Jack said.

"I'm not done yet. I activate my facedown **Graceful Revival. **This card will bring back a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard. And I choose my **Level Eater** **(Atk:600/Def:0). **Now I tune my level 3 **Junk Synchron** with my two level 2 **Speed Warrior** and **Shield Wing** and my level 1 **Level Eater**. **Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"**

Jack began to laugh.

"Hahaha… Now the real duel begins!"


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 24

Clear Mind

Seeing both Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend I felt something big was about to happen. It was still Yusei's turn.

"Here I come Jack I play the speed spell **Silver Contrails **now by removing 2 speed spells I can increase my Stardust Dragons atk by 1000 till the end of the turn. **(Atk:2500+1000=3500) (Yusei Sc:0) **Now Stardust Dragon attack **Shooting Sonic!**"

**(Jack Lp:4000-500=3500)**

"Yes." I said to myself as quietly as I could. However jack didn't seemed phase.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me Yusei."

"What's Jack talking about Yusei's in the lead." Rua said.

"Rua don't you pay attention Jack wouldn't let something like this beat him." Ruka said.

"My move!" Jack called out.

**(Jack Sc:3) (Yusei Sc:1)**

"Draw! I play **Clock Resonator** in defense mode **(Atk:1200/Def:600) **then I play two cards facedown that ends my turn."

"My move Draw!"

**(Jack Sc:4) (Yusei Sc:2) **

"I summon **Justice Bringer **in attack mode **(Atk:1700/Def:1000) **Justice Bringer attack."

However a giant hole appeared in front of Clock Resonator.

"Sorry Yusei but I activate my facedown card **Negate Attack** this card will stop your attack and end the battle phase."

"Then I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Get ready Yusei cause my soul is now on fire!"

The same aura that surrounded Jack when he dueled Crow began to appear again.

"My move Draw!"

**(Jack Sc:5) (Yusei Sc:3)**

"I activate my facedown card **Call of the Haunted **now I can bring back one monster from my graveyard in attack mode and I choose my Red Dragon Archfiend. Here I come Yusei prepare for my Burning Soul! Now I summon **Red Nova (Atk0/Def0)** Now I double tune my Dragon with my Red Nova and Clock Resonator. **The King and the Devil, here and now they become one, a raging soul lift the very cries of creation itself! Synchro Summon Appear now Scar Red Nova Dragon!" (Atk:3500/Def:3000)**

The crowd was in awe of Jack's monster.

"Now since I used Red Nova as synchro material to summon Scar Red Nova Dragon I can draw one card and inflict 800 points of damage to you Yusei."

**(Yusei Lp: 4000-800= 3200)**

"Man things are really beginning to heat up." Rua said.

"Scar Red Nova Dragons atk increases by 500 for every tuner monster in my graveyard and I have three of them. **(Atk:3500+1500=5000) **Now my Dragon, attack Justice Bringer **Burning Soul**!"

"Sorry Jack but I activate my facedown card **Defense Draw**. This card will make the damage I take 0 and then I get to draw one card."

"Very well then I end my turn."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Duel getting too intense for you?" Crow asked.

"Maybe a little bit." I said.

"Don't worry Yusei will still be able to make a comeback he still hasn't used his secret weapon yet." Rua said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Just wait and see." Crow said.

"My move Jack, Draw!"

**(Jack Sc:6) (Yusei Sc:4)**

"I summon **Changer Synchron (Atk:0/Def:0)** then if I control a tuner monster on the field I can special summon **Boost Warrior** from my hand. **(Atk:300/Def:200)** Now I tune my level 1 Changer Synchron with my level 1 Boost Warrior **Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The Power of Hope, Synchro Tuner Formula Synchron!" (Atk:200/Def:1500)**

"_A synchro tuner_?" I thought to myself.

Jack began to laugh again.

"Hahaha… I've been waiting for this."

"Then get ready Jack." Yusei said. "But first when Formula Synchron is summoned I can draw one card."

Yusei than closed his eyes and both of his monsters began to glow how after a few seconds the glowing faded and nothing seemed to happen.

"What was that all about?" I asked Crow.

"Looks like he still can't do it." Crow said.

"Do what?"

"Clear Mind again."

"Clear Mind?"

"Just like Jack with his Burning Soul Yusei's Clear Mind has the ability to summon his ultimate monster but for about a year now Yusei hasn't been able to summon it."

"Why not?"

"As the name suggest Yusei's mind needs to be clear of all thoughts for it to work."

I began to see what was going on here. I looked back to the duel field and could see that Jack had a disappointed look on his face, while with Yusei I could see his eyes hollow again.

"I play two cards facedown and end my turn." Yusei said.

"Hm my move draw." Jack said with no enthusiasm.

**(Jack Sc:7) (Yusei Sc:5) **

However before Jack could continue.

"I activate my Formula Synchron's ability during my opponents main phase I can synchro summon if I use Formula as synchro material."

Yusei's monsters began to glow again but nothing happened again. Jack then sighed.

"You disappoint me Yusei, and don't think your two facedowns scare me Scar Red Nova Dragon attack Formula Synchron **Burning Soul**!"

I got up and ran as fast as I could, I managed to see what one of Yusei's facedown cards was.

"Looks like this is the end for Yusei." The announcer said.

"Hey Yusei what are you doing?!" I said having taken the mike from the announcer.

I could tell both he and Jack were surprised by what I was doing.

"What is up with your sluggish play? Listen whatever is plaguing your mind well fix it together like we said. But right now get it out of your mind, your better than this NOW DUEL SERIOUSLY YOU IDIOT!"

The whole crowd was silent. Yes I know I probably just embarrassed myself but I didn't care right now. Then I saw Yusei smiled at me and only moved his mouth but I could tell the words were thank you.

"I activate my facedown card **Urgent Tuning. **This card will allow me to Synchro summon during the battle phase now I tune my level 8 Stardust Dragon with my level 2 Formula Synchron. **Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born Shooting Star Dragon!"**


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 25

Shooting Star Dragon vs. Scar Red Nova Dragon

"NOW DUEL SERIOUSLY YOU IDIOT!" Aki had shouted.

"Aki." I said to myself.

Then I thought to myself. She was right I had to push those thoughts out of my mind and think about them later.

"_Last Chance_._ Here we go._"

I focused my thoughts and this time I finally found peace.

"Clear Mind!" I called out. "I activate my facedown card **Urgent Tuning. **This card will allow me to Synchro summon during the battle phase now I tune my level 8 Stardust Dragon with my level 2 Formula Synchron. **Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born Shooting Star Dragon!" (Atk:3300/Def:2500)**

"Now that's what I'm talking about Yusei." Jack said. "Scar Red Nova Dragon commence your attack."

"Sorry Jack but thanks to my Dragons ability I can remove it from play to negate your attack and then my dragon will return during the end phase."

"I end my turn then."

"My move Draw."

**(Jack Sc:8) (Yusei Sc:6)**

"First off I activate my facedown card **Metalmorph** this card will increase my monsters attack points by 300 then whenever my dragon attacks its atk will increase by half of the monster it's attacking. **(Atk:3300+300=3600)**

I took a look at Jacks expression, he didn't look worried.

"_Jack knows about my dragons other ability yet he doesn't seem worried. Hm I wonder what he has planned_?"

"Alright Jack here we go I activate my Shooting Star Dragons ability now I can look at the top 5 cards of my deck and for every Tuner Monster I draw my dragon can attack that many times."

"Then let's see of luck on your side."

"Here we go."

I looked at the five cards I drew.

"I drew three tuners now my dragon can attack two times. Go Shooting Star Dragon **Stardust Mirage**!"

"I activate my Dragons ability by removing it from play I can negate your attack and then it will return during the end phase."

With that Scar Red Nova Dragon vanished.

"But now you're wide open."

"Wrong. I special summon **Battle Fader. (Atk:0/Def:0) **Thanks to its ability I can special summon it from my hand when I'm about to be hit by a direct attack and then end the battle phase."

"I'm not done yet Jack I summon Ghost Gardna in defense mode. **(Atk:0/Def:1900)** Now as long as he is on the field he is the only monster you can attack. Then I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move draw."

**(Jack Sc:9) (Yusei Sc:7)**

"First off I activate the effect of Speed World 2 by removing 4 speed counters I can inflict 800 points of damage to you Yusei for every speed spell in my hand and I have 2."

**(Jack Sc:5) (Yusei Lp:3200-1600=1600)**

"I'm not done yet either Yusei I remove 4 more to inflict another 1600 points of damage to you. Looks like I win."

**(Jack Sc:1)**

"You were close Jack but I activate the trap **Spell Reclamation**. This card will allow me to discard one card from my hand to bring back a spell from my graveyard."

"But how is that going to save you?" Jack asked.

"Because the card I discarded was the monster **Damage Eater**, and by removing it from my graveyard I can instead increase my life points by the 1600 you sent at me."

**(Yusei Lp: 3200)**

"Don't think I'm done yet Yusei I play the Speed Spell **Overboost **this will increase my Speed Counters by 6 but at the end of the turn I will be droped to one."

**(Jack Sc:7)**

"_Jack's gotten better at using his Speed Counters_." I thought.

"Now I remove 4 more counters to inflict 800 points of damage to you."

**(Jack Sc:3) (Yusei Lp:3200-800=2400)**

The crowd erupted into a loud cheer.

"The crowd loves us." Jack said.

"Always a sucker for the crowd aren't you?" I said.

"Ha anyway let's continue Scar Red Nova Dragon Attack Ghost Gardna."

My ghost was gone.

"I end my turn."

**(Jack Sc:1)**

"My move Draw."

**(Jack Sc:2) (Yusei Sc:8)**

"First I'll copy you and Remove 4 Speed Counters to inflict 800 points of damage to you."

**(Jack Lp:2700)**

"Next I'll activate my Shooting Star Dragons ability again."

If I was going to win I needed to draw three tuners this time. I drew but I only drew two.

"Shooting Star Dragon attack."

Jack saved his dragon again while mine destroyed his Battle Fader.

"I'm not done yet I play the Speed Spell Angel Baton if I have two or more Speed Counters I can draw two cards while I discard one."

"Yusei if you cannot stop me from attacking on my turn then you'll lose."

Jack saying that with such confidence he must have a plan. If so then he is right I have to end it here

I still had one more play left but if I was going to win I needed to draw the card I needed. I looked and I drew it.

"Yes." I said to myself. "I play one card face down and end my turn."

"My move Draw!"

**(Jack Sc:3) (Yusei Sc:5)**

"Not so fast Jack I activate my trap **Thunder of Ruler** by activating this trap during your standby phase you cannot attack this turn."

"Very well then I'll just end my turn."

"My move Draw!"

**(Jack Sc:4) (Yusei Sc:6)**

"I activate my Dragons ability."

I drew my first card and it was Junk Synchron.

"_Yes_."

However the next three were Overboost, Max Warrior, and Scarp Iron Scarecrow. I only had one draw left.

"_Here we go_."

I closed my eyes and felt something. It was Aki I couldn't hear her but for some reason I could feel her cheering me on. I smiled my mind was at ease.

"DRAW!"

I looked at the card I drew and it was Effect Veiler.

"I win Jack. Shooting Star Dragon attack Scar Red Nova Dragon! Stardust Mirage!"

Jack smiled. "I accept my defeat Yusei but if you think I will let you destroy my dragon think again I remove my dragon to negate your first attack."

"_Good old Jack_."

My second attack went through

**(Jack Lp:0)**

"That's it folks the winner is Yusei Fudo!" The announcer said.

**Hope you all enjoyed the duel. **


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 27

Almost

"The winner is Yusei Fudo!" The announcer yelled.

"But please give it up for both duelists giving us one hell of a show!"

The whole crowd erupted into claps and cheers.

"Yes!" I yelled luckily no could hear me.

The whole student body went down to the field to congratulate Yusei and Jack.

After the crowd died down Yusei and Jack fist bumped eachother.

"Now that was what I call a duel." Jack said.

"Ah the best one I've had yet." Yusei said.

Crow the twins and I were the last to congratulate them.

After Crow and the twins left Yusei Jack and I were the only ones left.

"Well I better get going. Yusei you beat me so that means you HAVE to win the school duel understand?"

"Would you expect anything less of me?"

"That's what I like to hear."

Finally it was just Yusei and me. I wanted to say something but I was worried Yusei was angry at me for what I said.

"Thank you Aki."

"You aren't mad?"

"No. What you said was just what I needed."

"Oh well then you're welcome."

"Come on I'll give you a ride home."

We arrived at my house.

"You want to come in I'll make us a little victory food."

"Sure."

Thirty minutes after we ate we just sat talking about the duel.

"But seriously both yours and Jacks dragons were intense. I've never seen a clash like that before."

"It was an experience for both Jack and me as well."

"What do you mean? I thought you and Jack dueled dozens of times."

"Yes but it was the first time we did with those dragons."

"I couldn't tell with the way you both handled them."

"Yeah. Say Aki?"

"Hm?"

"What made you do what you did?"

"Oh it's just I didn't want to see you lose."

"But both Jack and I are your friends it wouldn't have really mattered if I lost."

"Yeah but the thing is Yusei is that I also l…I l-liked to have seen what Shooting Star Dragon looked like."

"Oh I see that makes sense."

"_Man that was close_."

"Well it's getting late I better get going.

"Alright see you tomorrow."

"Yeah and Aki."

"Hm?"

"Thanks again."

"Anytime."

With that he left. For the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about how I actually almost told Yusei that I might actually like him.

"Ah Moi! Why is stuff like this so complicated."

Overtime I have found three things that can cause serious headaches: Math Tests, Time Travel, and Romance.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 28

5ds Christmas

**A/N: This will be told in both Yusei and Aki's POV again.**

**Yusei**

The school duel was scheduled one month from now. My opponent was Sherry LeBlanc. Meanwhile my friends were helping me prepare.

"Junk Warrior attack Rua directly Scrap Fist!"

**(Rua Lp:0)**

Mainly Crow, Ruka, and Rua were helping me duel. Jack losing to me once was enough for him and Aki said she wouldn't duel me again till she got her D-wheel license. So the two of them recorded the duels then we would go over them.

"Man I almost had you let's go again." Rua said.

"Rua you already went up against him 3 times you have to let the rest of us help as well." Ruka said.

After about another hour or so we practice enough. As I drop Aki at her house she proposed that we go Christmas shopping for everyone tomorrow.

"Alright what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"About around 10:00."

**Aki**

Yusei and I walked around the entire mall looking for things for everyone. I decided to pick up something for my dad as well. After over an hour we found something for both our parents and brothers.

"Okay all that leaves is Jack, Crow, and the twins." I said.

"Don't worry I know just what to get them." Yusei said.

We both headed to Densetsu Monogatari. It was then I knew what we should get them.

"Ah welcome to Densetsu Monogatari..Oh it's you two again." Yanagi said.

"Good to see you again." I said.

"Same. Now what can I do for you both this time. Would you like to hear another legend?"

"As a matter of fact we would." Yusei said.

This time Yanagi told us about a Pharaoh who saved the world from the creature know as Zorc.

"In the end the Pharaoh vanished but not before handing over the title of Pharaoh to his friend Seto."

"Wow that was quite the story." I said.

"Yes it is actually one of my favorites. Now is there anything else I could do for both of you?"

"Actually the other four dragon necklaces do you still have them?" Yusei asked.

"Yes my boy I do."

"Aki and I would like to purchase two each."

We paid for necklaces, then headed over to the food court as we ate we discussed who should get which necklace. After another hour we arrived back at my house.

"Thanks Yusei it was great shopping with you again."

"Same here Aki."

The next day I went shopping by myself to pick out Yusei's gift.

**Yusei**

The next day I went shopping by myself to pick out Aki's gift. Two days later it was Christmas Eve. The gang got together to have a little party after playing games and dueling we each gave one another our gifts except Aki and I didn't give anything to each other yet. Aki and I were the last ones to give ours to them.

"Wow this is great." Crow said.

"Where did you two find these?" Jack asked.

"At the new shop at the mall Densetsu Monogatari." Aki answered.

"Oh I heard about that place I've been meaning to go myself." Ruka said.

"How's about we all go next time?" I said.

"I'm up for that." Crow said. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

After that it was back to a few more hours of playing. Finally it was time for everyone to go home.

"Well see you guys later Merry Christmas." Crow said.

"Merry Christmas." We all said.

Everyone left except for me and Aki.

"That was a lot of fun." She said.

"Ah, some of the best I've ever had."

Just then Aki and I both brought out our gifts.

"Merry Christmas." We both said.

Then we saw that both of us had bought the other something and we started laughing.

"I guess its true great minds think alike." I said.

"I guess."

We both open them. I had bought Aki a dark red ring which resembled the color of her Black Rose Dragon.

"Yusei its beautiful thank you." She said while embracing me.

"You're welcome Aki." I opened mine to see that Aki had bought me a Jacket.

**A/N: It's the Jacket from the series.**

"Try it on." Aki said.

I went to a mirror and put it on.

"Now this is the definition of cool." Aki said.

"Thank you Aki." I said embracing her as well.

I drove her home and truth be told we were both kind of then just standing around waiting for the other to do or say something.

Finally Aki said, "Thank you again Yusei, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you as well Aki."

Truth be told I was actually hoping that maybe Aki and I would have kissed.

**Aki**

Man I should have just kissed him. I could tell he actually wanted to see if I would. I looked down on the ring he gave me. "Maybe next time."

**There is your Christmas Chapter for you everyone. Hope you all have a good Christmas. Don't forget to comment and review.**


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 29

Sherry Leblanc

New Year's came and went, school started back up and now everyone was getting ready for the school duel. Many of the other students were giving me support while others made it clear that I had to win or they would lose money. Thanks for the support.

The team and I were walking home when a D-Wheel stop in front of us. It was an interesting one shape like a unicorn in armor. The rider removed her helmet and turn out to be a girl around are age.

"Excuse me but are you Yusei Fudo?" She asked pointing to me.

"Yes and who might you be?"

"Ah excuse me I'm Sherry Leblanc. I will be your opponent for the school duel. Nice to meet you." She said offering me her hand."

"Likewise." I said shaking her hand. "So what can I do for you?" I asked.

"I just wanted to meet my opponent before the actually match. I saw your duel with Jack Atlas I must say I was impressed. I look forward to both our ace monsters clashing."

Then Sherry bought out a card. We all took a look at it and it said Chevalier de Fleur.

"Chevalier de Fleur what does that mean? Crow asked.

"It's French for Knight of Flower." Sherry answered.

"A knight vs. a dragon huh ironic actually." Jack said.

"How so? Aki asked.

"I've looked up things about Sherry here at her academy she is known as the Knight Duelist and here Yusei is known as the White Dragon." Jack answered.

"I see." Aki said.

"Anyway I just wanted introduce myself, I will see you tomorrow for our duel and you better not hold back."

"You can guarantee 100% from me." I said.

Sherry smiled. "Now that's what I want to here."'With that she drove off.

The six of us were at my house looking over my deck.

"Why are going over your deck again Yusei?" Rua asked.

"It has to do with Sherry's ace monster Fleur de Chevalier. Its effect can destroy one magic or trap card I activate during her turn and most of my trap cards are cards that can only be activate during my opponents turn."

"I see." Rua said.

"Which means in order to stop it you need to get Stardust Dragon out as soon as you can." Jack said.

"Something along those lines." I said.

Jack then handed me a card from his deck.

"Here Yusei."

"Jack?"

"We all want to help you win."

The others then nodded in agreement. Then each one of them handed me a card from their deck to use. Aki's however was a big surprise.

**A/N: I'll reveal the cards during the duel.**

"Aki are you sure."

She nodded.

"Thank you everyone I'll make sure to put all of your cards to use."


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 30

Talking with Sherry

I felt a little annoyed at the little flirting Yusei and Sherry had. When Jack handed Yusei a card from his deck the rest of us did so I decided to give him a real good one. As I was walking home a D-wheel stopped in front of me. I recognized that it was Sherry's

"Excuse me but you were with Yusei Fudo earlier today correct?"

"Yes."

"Are you his girlfriend?"

"What? Um n-no." I said getting flustered.

"Really? I see."

"Why did you want to know?"

"No reason really. Tell me do you understand Yusei's heart?"

"Huh?"

"Do you understand his heart?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I believe that two duelist can only understand each other by understanding their hearts."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just feel if you want to truly understand Yusei you might want to try and understand his heart."

I still didn't understand what she meant.'

"Anyway I better get going it was a pleasure to meet you..Uh"

"Aki Izayoi."

"Really? Well then it was a true under talking to the daughter of a senator. Anyway I hope things work out for you and Yusei." Sherry said riding off.

"I told you it's not like that!"

For the rest of the day I kept thinking about what Sherry said about understanding Yusei's heart.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 31

Yusei vs. Sherry

Today was the day I spent most of the night reconstructing my deck.

"_I'm ready."_ I thought to myself.

I finished breakfast and got prepared for school.

"Good luck today honey." My mom said.

"Thanks mom."

Today went by really slow, finally it ended and everyone headed to the field.

"Welcome everyone to this year's school duel!" The announcer yelled.

Everyone cheered.

"Representing the New Domino Academy is Yusei Fudo and representing West Academy Sherry Leblanc!"

My friends were with me helping get my D-wheel set.

"Duel circles around her Yusei." Crow said.

"Don't worry she won't know what hit her."

The six of us then bumped fist.

"Now here we go. Riding Duel Acceleration!" The announcer yelled.

"Duel!" Sherry and I both yelled.

**(Yusei Lp:4000) (Sherry Lp:4000)**

Sherry and I were neck and neck making it to the first turn. When we made the turn it was a tie.

"I give the first move to you." Sherry said.

"Very well I summon **Quilbolt Hedgehog** in defense mode **(Atk:800/Def:800)** then I set two cards facedown I end my turn.

"My move Draw!"

**(Yusei Sc:1)(Sherry Sc:1)**

First I summon **Horse of the Floral Knights **in defense mode. **(Atk:400/Def:800)** Now when it is summoned I can add a Scared Knight Spear Holder from my deck to my hand. Now I set two cards facedown, now I end my turn."

"My move Draw!"

**(Yusei Sc:2)(Sherry Sc:2)**

"I play the speed spell **Angel Baton **now I get to draw two cards as long as I discard one. Now I summon **Junk Synchron** **(Atk:1300/Def:500)** Now thanks to his ability I can special summon from my graveyard a level 2 or lower monster and I choose **Speed Warrior (Atk:900/Def:400) **Now I tune my Junk Synchron with my Quilbolt Hedgehog. **Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior! (Atk:2300/Def:1300)**

"Duel hasn't even started and yet you're already making the big plays I see. Sherry said.

"You haven't even seen my "big plays" yet. First when my Warrior is summon its Atk increases by the atk of every level two or lower monster on my side of the field such as my Speed Warrior. **(Atk:2300+900=3100) **Now Junk Warrior attack her horse. **Scrap Fist! **

I could see Sherry smile. "I activate the trap **Floral Guard **this card negates your monsters attack and I get to draw one card."

"Turn end." I said.

I could tell Sherry was going to be one of my toughest opponents yet.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 32

Strange Feeling

"Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!" Yusei called out.

"Wait a moment why didn't Yusei summon Junk Archer?" Rua asked.

"Because of his opponent." Jack said.

"What do you mean Jack?" Ruka asked.

"Yusei has duel us millions of time so he knows our decks inside and out, but he has never seen Sherry duel before therefore he doesn't know what type of decks she has or how she uses it so he is being careful for right now."

"I see." Rua said.

"Junk Warrior attack!" Yusei called out.

Sherry then activated her trap card.

"See what I mean." Jack said.

"My move. Draw!" Sherry said.

**(Both Sc:3)**

I summon **Sacred Knight's Spearholder** **(Atk:800/Def:400)** Then I play the **Speed Spell – Count up **Now since I have two or more speed counters I can discard a card from my hand to increase my Speed Counters up by 3."

**(Sherry Sc:6)**

"Now when I have 5 or more Speed Counters I can play the Speed Spell **Speed Fusion! **Now if I have the materials on the field I can fuse them. Now I Fusion Summon **Centaur Mina!" (Atk:2200/Def:1600)**

I could see Yusei's face and could tell that he wasn't letting his guard down, even though Sherry's monster was weaker she had something planned.

"Now I activate the trap **High Half **this card cuts a monster with 2000 atk or more in half and I choose your Junk Warrior."

**Junk Warrior Atk:3200-1600**

"Now Centaur Mina attack Junk Warrior."

"I activate my trap **Scrap Iron Scarecrow! **This card will negate your attack and then I can reset it."

"Good Yusei but Centaur Mina's effect activates when my opponent activates a trap I can negate the activation and reset it."

**(Yusei Lp:4000-600=3400)**

"I set two cards facedown then I end my turn."

Even though Sherry was ahead Yusei was smiling. I was starting to get a strange feeling.

"My move. Draw!"

**(Yusei Sc:4) (Sherry Sc:7)**

I saw Yusei smile at the card he drew.

"Now I since no monsters I can special summon **Vice Dragon **however it's atk is cut in half** (Atk:2000-1000/Def2400-1200)** now since I summon tuner monster Nitro Synchron **(Atk:300/Def100)** Now I tune Nitro Synchron with my dragon **Gathering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on Nitro Warrior (Atk:2800/Def:1800) **

I could see Jack smiling, glad that his card help Yusei.

"Finally getting serious." Sherry said.

"Not even close. First since Nitro Synchron was used to synchro summon Nitro Warrior I can draw one card. Now Nitro Warrior attack Centaur Mina **Dynamite Knuckle**!"

"I activate my facedown card, first **Call of the Haunted** this will revive one monster from my graveyard and I choose Scared Knight's Spearholder. Next I activate my other facedown card **For Our Freedom**, now by tributing one warrior monster on my field another warrior monster on my field cannot be destroyed while it is face up and the field so now I sacrifice my spearholder to protect Centaur Mina."

**(Sherry Lp:3400)**

Even though I should have been happy that Yusei made a comeback I couldn't help but shake a feeling I was getting.

**Hope all of you are enjoying the duel don't forget to comment. Thanks as always.**


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 33

Friends Cards

Sherry skill was unlike any I had seen she set up deck very well to prepare for any kind of comeback her opponent would make.

"My move. Draw!" Sherry called out.

**(Yusei Sc:5) (Sherry Sc:8)**

I summon **Fleur Synchron (Atk:400/Def:200)** Now I tune my level six Centaur Mina and my level 2 Fleur Synchron, **My body that's faster than the speed of light, the time for Revolution has come! Bring victory into my hands! Synchro Summon! Shine, Chevalier De Fleur**! **(Atk:2700/Def:2300)**

"_There it is Sherry's ace monster."_

"Now since Fleur Synchron was used as synchro material I can special summon a level 2 or lower monster from my hand and I choose **Apprentice Knight (Atk:1000/Def:1000) **in defense mode. Now Chevalier attack Junk Warrior.

"I activate the trap **Scarp Iron Scarecrow!**"

"I activate Chevalier De Fleur's ability once during my turn I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card and destroy it."

**(Yusei Lp:3200-1100=2100)**

"I set one card faceI end my turn."

I had to draw the right card here and now.

"Draw!" I looked at what I drew. "_Yes_. _Rua it's your turn to help me out_."

**(Yusei Sc:6) (Sherry Sc:9)**

I summon **Justice Bringer (Atk:1700/Def:1000) **Next I play the **Speed Spell Summon Speeder** now if I have 4 or more Sc I can normal summon again this turn and I summon **Morphtronic Magnen Bar** **(Atk:100/Def:100) **Now I can tribute one faceup warrior to special Summon Turret Warrior so I tribute **Speed Warrior** and Summon **Turret Warrior (Atk:1200/Def:2000) **Now Turret Warriors Atk increases by the Atk of the tribute monster **(Atk:1200+900=2100)** Next I activate Magnen Bars effect if I have two other face up monsters on the field its Atk increases by the Atk of the other two **(Atk:3900).**

"A good move Yusei but I activate the trap **Fleur De Vertige**. This card will remove a monster that you special summoned this turn like your Turret Warrior.

**Magnen Bar (Atk:1800)**

"I'm not done yet Sherry. I activate the trap **Synchro Spirits **now I can select a synchro monster from y graveyard and remove it from play and can special summon all of the monsters that were used to Synchro Summon it. So I remove Junk Warrior to summon Junk Synchron and Quilbolt Hedgehog. Now I tune My level three **Junk Synchron** with my level four **Justice Bringer** and my level one **Magnen Bar. ****Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"**

"It's finally here." Sherry said excitedly.

"Now Stardust attack Apprentice Knight. I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move. Draw!"

**(Sherry Sc:10/Yusei Sc:7)**

"I summon **Scared Knight's Shield Bearer** in defense mode** (Atk:800/Def:1300)** Now when he is normal summoned I can draw one card. Now I activate **Speed World 2's** effect I remove 10 speed counters to destroy one card on the field and I choose your Stardust Dragon."

I activate Stardust's ability by sending it to the graveyard I can negate your effect."

**(Sherry Sc:0)**

"But now you're wide open. Now Chevailer De Fleur attack Yusei's speed warrior."

"I activate my facedown cards **Defense Draw** and** Twinkle Wall.** Now which card will you negate?"

"I choose Defense draw."

"Now my Twinkle Wall's effect will activate. This card will negate an attack at the cost of losing life points equal to half of your negated monsters atk."

**(Yusei Lp:2100-250)**

"_Thanks Ruka your card saved me."_

"I end my turn."

"Now my Stardust returns. My move. Draw!"

**(Yusei Sc:8)(Sherry Sc:1)**

"I play **Angel Baton **now I can draw two cards while I discard one. Now I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move. Draw!"

**(Yusei Sc:9) (Sherry Sc:2)**

"Chevalier De Fleur attack Yusei's dragon."

"I remove my **A/D Changer **from play, now it will change the battle position of one monster on the field and I choose your Chevalier."

"I set one card face down then I end my turn."

"My move. Draw."

**(Yusei Sc:10) (Sherry Sc:3)**

I play the Speed Spell **Speed Energy**. Now by removing one speed counter my Dragons Atk will increase by 200 for every other speed counter I have."

**(Yusei Sc:9) (Atk:2500+1800=4300)**

"_Alright Crow it's your turn."_

"Next I activate the trap card **Ebon Arrow **now by decreasing my dragons atk by 500 when it attacks the difference between my monsters atk and your monsters def will be dealt to you as damage. Also you will lose Lp equal to your monsters def. Now Stardust Dragon attack Scared Knight Shield Bearer. Shooting Sonic!"

**(Atk:4300-500=3800) (Sherry Lp:900)**

"Now for Ebon Arrows effect damage."

"Almost Yusei but I activate the trap **Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment.** This card will negate any effect damage I take this turn."

"I set one card facedown and I end my turn."

"My move. Yusei you better hope I don't draw a speed spell this turn or you'll lose. Draw! Sigh your safe for now. I switch my monster back to attack mode and then I end my turn."  
><strong>(Yusei: Sc:10) (Sherry Sc:4)<strong>

"My move then."

This was it I had to draw the right card here and now or I would lose.

"Draw!"

**(Yusei Sc:11) (Sherry Sc:5)**

I looked at the card I drew.

"_Yes this is what I need."_

"I win Sherry."

"What?"

"First I play my last Angel Baton, now I sacrifice my Speed Warrior to summon **Salvage Warrior (Atk:1900/Def:1500)** Now when Salvage Warrior is summoned I can special summon one tuner monster from my hand or graveyard and I choose my Nitro Synchron. Now I tune my level 5 Salvage Warrior with my level 2 Nitro Synchron."

I turn to the seats to look at Aki.

"_Let's win this Aki."_

I could feel her support.

"**Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon! (Atk:2400/Def:1800)**

I could tell the crowd and Sherry were shocked.

"Black Rose Dragon?" Sherry said.

"Now when Black Rose Dragon is summoned it can destroy every card on the field but I activate Stardust's ability."

"What good did that do you?" Sherry asked.

I activate the trap **Stardust Flash!** This card can be activated when I use Stardust Dragons effect now I can summon it from the graveyard. Now I remove 4 Speed Counters to inflict 800 points of damage to you."

**(Yusei Sc:7) (Sherry Lp:100)**

"Now I play the Speed Spell **Silver Contrails**! By removing 2 SC's I can increase one monsters atk by 1000 till the end of the turn and I choose my **Stardust Dragon!"**

**(Atk:2500+1000=3500) (Yusei Sc:5)**

"Now Stardust Dragon attack Chevalier De Fleur. **Shooting Sonic**!"

**(Sherry Lp:0)**


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34

Aki's Determination

This was it Yusei's last draw. If he didn't draw the right card Duel Academy would lose. Yusei drew his card then looked at stadium and for some reason I could tell he was looking at me.

"_Let's go Yusei_."

"**Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"**

A few minutes later.

"Stardust Dragon attack Chevalier De Fleur Shooting Sonic!"

With that Yusei won. Everyone on Duel Academy's side exploded in an uproar of cheers.

"YUSEI DID IT HE WON!" Rua shouted.

Everyone then went to the field to congratulate Yusei. After a bit Jack, Crow and the rest of us manage to get to Yusei.

"Yusei you were awesome out there!" Rua said.

"I haven't seen such a back and forth duel before." Ruka said.

"Man Yusei don't scare us like that again." Jack said.

"Glad to know our cards helped you out." Crow said.

"Yeah. Truth is without your guy's cards I don't think I would have won." Yusei said.

Just then Sherry appeared before us. We were wondering what she would say or do. Then she held her hand out to Yusei.

"Thank you Yusei. I haven't had a duel like that in a long time."

"Yes it was one of the best I've had as well." Yusei said shaking her hand.

After we all went to my house to celebrate.

"Yusei how did you know Sherry would make the moves she did?" Rua asked.

"Let's just say I could sense what her heart wanted to play."

Hearing those words bothered me. Her heart it made me think back to what sherry said to me yesterday.

"_Do you understand Yusei's heart? I believe two duelists can only understand each other by understanding their hearts._"

I thought back to the duel Yusei and I had and truth was I didn't understand him at all. Sure he and I have been friends for about 3-4 months now but truth was I haven't really gotten to know anything about him.

"Aki…Aki?"

"Huh what?"

"I said to you want some punch." Yusei said.

"Oh yes thank you."

Everyone was having a great time now so I decided to worry about it later. The party ended and everyone went home except Yusei who was helping me to clean up.

"Here." Yusei said handing me back Black Rose Dragon.

"Oh thanks."

"I should be thanking you. Who knows how the duel would have turned out if I didn't have your card."

Yusei left about half an hour later, later that night I was up most of the night. I couldn't get what Sherry said to me out of my head before I finally managed to get to sleep I reaffirmed my determination to become a riding duelist.

"_I will become a riding duelist_!"


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 35

Just ask her

Jack, Crow, and I were busy working on Aki's D-Wheel. Aki wanted to help us but she and her brother were spending time with her dad this weekend.

"How's it looking Yusei?" Jack asked.

"Output is at 70,75,80%." I replied.

"Alright Jack get ready to punch it into the red zone." Crow said.

**A/N the situation will be just like in episode 65.**

"Don't worry with Jack Atlas at the helm nothing bad will happen."

Jack starting pushing the engine to the max. Just then the screen blinked red.

"Jack decelerate!" I yelled.

"What's that I can't hear you?"

Crow tried to stop him. "Jack we said deceler…"

BOOM

Smoked covered the entire room.

"Cough cough. Are you two alright?" I asked."

"No problem." Crow said.

"What the hell happened Yusei?" Jack asked.

As the smoked clear we found the engine in pieces.

"We pushed it too hard." I said.

Just then the door opened. It was Rua and Ruka

"Yusei, Jack, Crow are you three alright?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah don't worry just a bit of engine trouble." I said.

"What happen?" Rua asked.

"Jack killed the engine." Crow said.

"What? Don't blame me bird boy!"

"Really then who was the one who was driving?"

"You and Yusei told me to punch it."

"Enough you two it was all three of us fault." I said.

"Anyway we better head to Bashfords and buy some replacement parts for the engine." Crow said.

As we were busy gathering parts Jack began to talk.

"Why are you taking so long to ask Aki out?"

"What are you getting at Jack?" I asked.

"Yusei we've grown up together I know you. It's obvious to all of us, even Rua, that you and Aki like each other."

"Why is it a big deal to you and the others?"

"We just want to see you happy. Ever since Aki joined the group you've been different."

"What?"

"Before Aki came you always seemed to be annoyed but meeting Aki you changed."

I thought about what he said. Did I really change?

"So come on man just ask her out."

"Jack it's not like that between the two of us we're just friends."

Jack sighed. "Whatever you say man but if you don't ask her soon somebody else will."

I knew Jack was right about that but I wasn't in a mood to admit it.

After an hour of gathering parts we return to my house and managed to make a new engine and luckily this time it didn't explode. We install the engine to the D-Wheel and now we were about 75% finished.

"Alright guys I better get going." Crow said.

A bit later Jack and the twins left. Mom and Dad were still at work and Setsuna was probably out with his flunkies for the first time in a long time I had the house to myself.

"Hello!" I yelled hearing the echo in the house.

The house hadn't been this quiet in years I just decided to lay down on the coach and appreciate the quiet while it lasted. About an hour so later my phone went off I looked at the number to see it was Aki calling.

"Aki?"

"Hey Yusei how are you?"

"Good. How about yourself?"

"Um not too bad."

"What's wrong?"

"What nothing?"

"Aki I can hear it in your voice something is up."

"Sigh okay I give."

**A/N: You all will find out what the conversation was in Aki's chapter.**

It was Monday Aki was home we were all going to gather after school to finish her D-wheel. Jack, Crow, and I were coming out of the library when suddenly.

"Hey Fudo!" A voice said.

The three of us turned to see it was Coen and his gang.

"What do you want this time Coen?" I asked

If it's another duel forget it we beat you twice already." Jack said.

"Please Fudo you guys only got lucky those other two times."

"Just face it Coen you may have the best cards but you don't have the skill to back it up." I said.

I could see Coen clench his fist a little.

"Or is it you don't want to lose in front of your girlfriend?" Coen said.

"Aki's not my girlfriend. And leave her out of this."

"Well if she's not taken then I'll ask her out. The daughter of a Senator and me what a couple." Coen said with his friends beginning to make whopping sounds.

"Coen don't even think about it. Aki wouldn't waste her time with someone like you anyway." I said.

"What does that mean?"

"Forget it Coen you'll never understand. Yusei, Crow were going to be late lets go." Jack said.

"Right behind you." Crow and I both said.

"Hold it!" Coen began yelling.

However we just ignored them. The next second however I felt a sharp pain to my head and then everything went black.


End file.
